The Lost Jungle
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED] There's no way out. Sekelompok manusia peneliti memasuki sebuah hutan, tanpa satupun tahu bahwa hutan itu adalah penentu takdir mereka selanjutnya. A/N : FF ini adalah FF SM Artist pertama buatan author n' bakal jadi penyemangat buat novel projek author kedepannya :) soo dimohon bantuannyaa yaa /bow
1. Prologue

_**(Chaptered) 'The Lost Jungle' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Keramat & Jurrasic Park Movie

Cast : EXO #pastinya, Super Junior, SNSD, dll... #males ngetik saking banyaknya *halah*

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, Horror, Romance, Fantasy, Action (YRFHA)

Couple : TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek dsb. *males ngetik

Summary : I can't go out. I'm in _**'The Lost Jungle'**_, #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Couplenya nyampur! Kadang Taoris, kadang Hunhan, dsb. Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin feelnya bakal lebih nge-sreg sambil ngedengerin EXO - Overdose. Jadwal post untuk FF ini adalah seminggu sekali/dua kali, jadi mohon maaf jika terjadi late update ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Prologue ^^

SREK SREK SREK

Sekelompok orang tengah menyusuri area itu. Area seluas 20 ribu hektar itu adalah sebuah hutan hujan. Hutan yang membuat kedua belas manusia itu terpesona dan dibuat kagum oleh makhluk-makhluk yang hidup di dalamnya.

"Hey, aku mau mengambil foto dulu"gumam salah seorang _namja_ manis, seraya mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Hati-hati"ucap sang _namja_ tinggi yang –tampaknya– adalah pembuka jalan grup itu.

CKREK!

Sebuah foto tercetak. _Namja_ manis itu mengipas-ngipas kertas itu ke udara, lantas beberapa kali meniupnya. Tampaklah gambar pemandangan indah yang muncul di foto itu.

"Aku takkan pernah lupa gambar ini"gumam _namja_ manis itu.

"_Kajja_. Kita masih harus menemukan target kita"titah sang _leader_.

Baiklah. Biar _author_ perkenalkan siapa mereka. Sang pembuka jalan itu bernama Wu Yifan (23). Biasa dipanggil Kris, karena dia adalah seorang Kristen yang taat. Kris adalah seorang berambut pirang, dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 187 cm. Kulitnya putih, tapi tidak pucat –lebih ke putihnya orang China. Pembawaannya dingin, tegas, kalem, dan _cool_.

Lalu, _namja_ manis yang tadi memotret. _Namja_ itu bernama Xi Luhan (24). Merupakan sepupu dari Kris, dan lebih tua darinya. Berambut pirang –seperti Kris, dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 177 cm. Kulitnya seputih Kris, dan wajahnya mirip sekali _deer_ (kijang). Pembawaannya riang, gembira, dan cerah.

Lalu _namja_ yang kini berdiri di belakang Luhan. Namanya adalah Zhang Yixing (22). Biasa dipanggil Lay, karena memang itulah nama Inggrisnya, dan Lay memang memiliki darah keturunan China-Canada –sama seperti Kris. Merupakan seorang _namja_ sahabat Kris dan Luhan, yang sudah sejak lama bersahabat. Berambut kecokelatan, dan tingginya kurang lebih sama seperti Luhan. Kulitnya lebih putih dari Kris, dan berwajah _innocent_. Pembawaannya sabar, tenang, dan santai.

Lalu, _namja_ di belakang Lay, yang kini tengah mencatat beberapa spesies yang ditemui. _Namja_ itu bernama Kim Jong-in (20). Biasa dipanggil Kai, karena dia tidak suka dipanggil _'kkamjong'_, yang berarti _Dark Jong_. Lagipula, Kai terdengar keren –menurutnya. Berambut gelap, dan tingginya sekitar 183 cm. Kulitnya _tan sexy_ –tidak seperti kulit Korea biasanya, dan berwajah sedikit errr- _bitch_. Pembawaannya sulit dimengerti, jahil, dan menyebalkan.

Lalu, _namja_ yang ada di belakang Kai. _Namja_ yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kai erat, karena sedikit takut. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo (21), _namja_ bermata bulat yang merupakan sahabat dekat Kai. Berambut cokelat kemerahan, dengan tinggi sekitar 175 cm. Kulitnya putih seperti bayi, dan bertubuh mungil. Pembawaannya khawatir, cemas, dan gelisah.

Lalu, _namja_ di belakang Kyungsoo, yang sedang membaca peta. _Namja_ yang ini sangat tinggi –seperti Kris, dan memang merupakan sahabat terbaik Kris. Namanya adalah Choi Siwon (27). Merupakan _leader _grup itu, yang selalu bisa membawa suasana serius, meskipun sekarang ia sedang sibuk membawa beberapa barang di kedua tangannya. Berambut cokelat, dan tinggi sekitar 185 cm. Kulitnya putih, dan bertubuh kekar –lebih kekar dari Kris. Pembawaannya tenang, bijak, dan serius.

Lalu, _yeoja_ di belakang Siwon, yang kini tengah mengamati sekeliling dengan teropong jarak jauhnya. Dia adalah Choi Sooyoung (25). Merupakan _yeodongsaeng_ dari Siwon, dan kebetulan juga merupakan seorang perawat. Memiliki tinggi sekitar 172 cm, dan berambut panjang gelombang hitam. Tubuhnya langsing, dan kakinya cukup panjang. Pembawaannya sama seperti Lay.

_Yeoja_ di belakang Sooyoung ini cukup menarik juga. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku pengetahuan tentang hutan itu. Dia adalah Kim Taeyeon (26). Merupakan seorang _noona_ dari Kai, dan merupakan seorang paleontrofolog –pengamat kehidupan masa lalu. Memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari 165 cm, dan berambut panjang lurus kecokelatan. Tubuhnya kecil. Pembawaannya sama seperti Siwon.

_Yeoja_ di belakang Taeyeon ini sedang membawa senjata-senjata perbekalan mereka. Dia adalah Kim Hyoyeon (25). Seorang sepupu dari Taeyeon, dan merupakan seorang tentara _yeoja_ yang memiliki pangkat tidak main-main di Korea. Ikut misi ini, karena ingin menjamin seluruh keselamatan pesertanya. Memiliki tinggi sama seperti Taeyeon, dan berambut panjang gelombang pirang. Tubuhnya ramping, dengan kaki yang pendek. Pembawaannya kesal, cepat marah, dan tegas.

Lalu, _namja_ di belakang Taeyeon. Dia sedang menghitung letak astronomis hutan itu dengan perhitungan melalui intensitas cahaya. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun (25). Merupakan _namja_ terpintar di grup, dan merupakan maniak _game_ juga. Merupakan seorang pakar matematika yang paling intelektual dari yang lain, dan merupakan juara olimpiade matematikan dunia selama 5 tahun berturut-turut. Memiliki tinggi sekitar 180 cm, dan berambut cokelat gelombang. Tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya putih pucat. Pembawaannya jahil, cerdas, dan lincah.

Lalu, _namja_ di belakang Kyuhyun, yang kini dengan asyiknya tengah mendengarkan _earphone_. Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook (26), seorang musisi terkenal Korea Selatan. Jangan salah kaprah! Dia ikut misi ini, bukan karena keinginannya, tapi karena suruhan –atau lebih tepatnya paksaan– dari sepupu jahil nan menyebalkannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan misi ini. Memiliki tinggi sekitar 173 cm, berambut pendek kemerahan. Tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya putih kecokelatan. Pembawaannya malas dan cepat lelah.

Dan terakhir adalah ini. _Namja_ yang merupakan anggota grup paling antusias dalam mengikuti misi ini. Ya, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun (22), seorang pelopor pecinta lingkungan yang sangat aktif berkampanye untuk melestarikan lingkungan di Korea Selatan. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menyebarkan pamflet tentang misi ini, dan kesebelas orang inilah yang ia dapat. Dan kebetulan, mereka semua adalah temannya, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu takut untuk tidak bisa berkomunikasi. Memiliki tinggi tidak lebih 178 cm, berambut kecokelatan. Tubuhnya kurus, tapi cukup imut. Pembawaannya cerdas, serius, dan lincah.

Kini, mereka sedang dalam misi mengamati dan mencari spesies baru hewan yang belum ditemukan. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada hutan hujan tropis di seputaran daerah Kalimantan. Mereka sudah berada di hutan itu selama kurang lebih 14 hari, dan waktu mereka untuk kembali adalah tinggal sebulan lagi. Mereka sudah melakukan koneksi dengan Pemerintahan Seoul dan Jakarta, lalu sepakat untuk bertemu di daerah Kutai, jika perlu apa-apa atau perlu dijemput.

"Ah, hutan ini benar-benar luas"gumam Taeyeon.

"Kai, aku takut"gumam Kyungsoo seraya mendekap lengan kekar Kai erat.

"Jangan takut, _hyung_. Tidak akan ada apa-apa di sini"jawab Kai seraya mengusap tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya.

Kris membelah beberapa dedaunan yang menghalangi jalan mereka dengan samurai di kedua tangannya. Mereka mengendarkan pandangannya, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Lihat ke sana"gumam Kris seraya menunjuk sesuatu di ujung cahaya.

"Mungkin ada jurang lain di sana"sahut Luhan.

"Coba kita cek!"gumam Baekhyun, dengan antusias.

Mereka pun mendekati cahaya itu. Semakin mendekati cahaya, pepohonan semakin lebat. Kris jadi agak kesusahan membuat jalan, sehingga Luhan menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

SREK SREK SREK

"Woah"gumam Kris, dengan wajah yang tidak santai.

"Woah"yang lain juga ikut melongo kaget.

Bagaimana tidak! Kini, di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah lembah. Lembah itu membentang jauh, dengan hamparan kehijauan yang semakin lebat jika diamati.

"Ayo, kita cari jalan untuk turun"ajak Kris, diangguki mereka semua.

Kris pun berjalan di tepi jurang itu, berharap menemukan jalan turun yang aman untuk dilalui. Mereka pun melintasi beberapa bebatuan –tampak dibuat manusia, dan menuruninya.

"Ah, selamat"gumam Lay seraya mengusap dadanya.

Siwon menghampiri sesuatu. Sesuatu itu berwarna kecokelatan –tampak lumutan dan koyak, dan ditancapkan di tanah.

"Hey, semua! Lihat ini!"tegas Siwon.

Mereka pun menghampiri Siwon. Hyoyeon menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membaca kata-kata di kayu itu.

"Ini Bahasa Indonesia. Kita tak bisa membacanya"gumam Kris.

'_Perhatian. Hutan ini terlarang bagi mereka yang tidak suci. Hanya yang suci, yang bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Selangkah lagi menuju kematianmu, dan bersiaplah. Mereka yang lulus dari uji coba penunggu akan dibebaskan, sedang sisanya akan menjadi tawanan penjara seumur hidupnya_'

"A-aku tidak mengerti kata-katanya"gumam Luhan.

"Mungkin mengandung arti sesuatu"ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki yang lain.

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk membaca hal seperti itu. _Kajja_, kita lanjutkan pencarian"ucap Kris, tanpa tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu –bisa saja– mengundang _sesuatu tak diundang_ di hutan itu.

TBC or END, yak?

Hello, hello! #ala shinee  
Zahra baru aja comeback setelah vakum bertahun-tahun! #what the  
Awalnya pengen bikin fanfic historical, eh jadinya fanfic jadi-jadian kayak begini. Jelekkah? Burukkah? Hancurkah?  
Laik[like] dan komen[comment] sangat-ngat-ngaaaaattt dibutuhkan.  
Oh, ya! By the way, ini fanfic RANDOM COUPLE-ku yang pertama, jadi mohon bantuannya #bungkuk 180 derajat

Insya Allah, chap selanjutnya aku update kilat, deh #kalo sempet n' ada wifi

**A/N : Tentang FF saya yg The Prince and The Deer, saya melihat beberapa comment yg mengkritik bahwa FF saya mirip A Prince Who Turns Into A Deer dari HZTWYF. Thnx for infonya, tapi untuk jujur saya belum pernah baca FF itu. Awalnya saya bingung pas ada yg bilng mirip, padahal FF saya yg The Prince and The Deer itu inspirasinya malah dateng dari Barbie Swanlake, tapi karena Luhan itu imagenya kental sama 'deer', jadinya saya bikin versi siluman kijang. Mohon maaf sebesar2nya kalo emang ada kesamaan plot, alur, karakter, cerita, dan latar u,u**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Chaptered) 'The Lost Jungle' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Keramat & Jurrasic Park Movie

Cast : EXO #pastinya, Super Junior, SNSD, dll... #males ngetik saking banyaknya *halah*

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, Horror, Romance, Fantasy, Action (YRFHA)

Couple : TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek dsb. *males ngetik

Summary : I can't go out. I'm in _**'The Lost Jungle'**_, #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Couplenya nyampur! Kadang Taoris, kadang Hunhan, dsb. Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin feelnya bakal lebih nge-sreg sambil ngedengerin EXO - Overdose. ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Hey, semua! Lihat ini!"tegas Siwon._

_ Mereka pun menghampiri Siwon. Hyoyeon menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membaca kata-kata di kayu itu._

"_Ini Bahasa Indonesia. Kita tak bisa membacanya"gumam Kris._

'_Perhatian. Hutan ini terlarang bagi mereka yang tidak suci. Hanya yang suci, yang bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Selangkah lagi menuju kematianmu, dan bersiaplah. Mereka yang lulus dari uji coba penunggu akan dibebaskan, sedang sisanya akan menjadi tawanan penjara seumur hidupnya__'_

"_A-aku tidak mengerti kata-katanya"gumam Luhan._

"_Mungkin mengandung arti sesuatu"ucap Kyungsoo, diangguki yang lain._

"_Kita tak punya waktu untuk membaca hal seperti itu. __Kajja__, kita lanjutkan pencarian"ucap Kris, tanpa tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu –bisa saja– mengundang sesuatu tak diundang di hutan itu._

_._

_-The Lost Jungle-_

_._

_._

Chapter 1 ^^

Kris kembali membuka jalan untuk teman-temannya. Sampailah mereka di sebuah daerah di tengah hutan. Dikelilingi pohon-pohon raksasa dan lebat, namun bisa untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat di sini. Aku akan istirahat dengan Siwon _hyung_. Lay dengan Luhan _hyung_, Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Taeyeon _noona_ dengan Hyoyeon _noona_ dan Sooyoung _noona_, Baekhyun dengan Kyuhyun _hyung _dan Ryeowook_ hyung_"tegas Kris, diangguki mereka semua.

Mereka pun mulai berbenah dan bekerja sama untuk membangun tenda-tenda. Luhan –yang hanya mengumpulkan kayu bakar– pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar tenda.

"Jangan jauh-jauh"titah Kris.

"Aku tidak akan lama!"tegas Luhan, lantas terkekeh.

Luhan mempersiapkan kamera _digital_-nya, karena kamera _polaroid_-nya sedang di-_charge_ dengan _power saver_. Luhan memotret segala yang ada di hadapannya. Dirinya pun semakin cinta pada hutan itu, karena kekayaan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu. Ya, selain sebagai seorang ilmuwan, Luhan juga merupakan seorang _photo maniac_. Dia suka memotret apa saja.

"Ah, Indonesia begitu indah. Tak kusangka keindahannya akan seperti ini"gumam Luhan.

Luhan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari tenda, lantas terdiam ketika melihat sesuatu. Sebuah pohon raksasa, dengan akar-akar raksasa, tampak menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Luhan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, mengingat betapa raksasanya pohon itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini penemuan indah!"pekiknya semangat.

Luhan memotret segala sisi pohon itu, mulai dari akar raksasanya, pangkal batangnya, bahkan pohonnya itu sendiri yang menjulang terlihat menembus langit.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Lu!"terdengar pekikan Kris dari kejauhan.

"Iya!"pekik Luhan, lantas menghampiri Kris.

Tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya lapar.

-XOXO-

"Aku datang"

Luhan datang ke teman-temannya. Kini, 3 tenda sudah dibangun, dan sebuah api unggun tampak berada di tengah-tengahnya. Kris pun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Nah, apa yang kau dapat?"tanya Kris, penasaran dengan hasil jepretan Luhan.

"Baiklah"ucap Luhan, lantas meraih laptopnya dan membukanya.

Luhan meraih kabel data, lantas menyambungkannya ke laptop dan kameranya. Setelah terkoneksi, Luhan segera membuka foto-foto itu.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu. Sebuah foto yang begitu indah, yang aku dapat tadi"ucap Luhan, membuat Kris semakin penasaran.

Luhan pun men-_scroll file-file_ itu, lantas berbinar ketika menemukan _file_ yang ia cari. Ia mengklik dua kali pada _file_ itu, lantas terpampanglah foto itu. Foto itu bahkan membuat Kris tampak melongo parah.

"Ini adalah pohon luar biasa!"pekik Kris, membuat teman-teman yang lain penasaran.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"tanya Kyuhyun, lantas menghampiri mereka.

Semua pun mengerubungi Luhan dan laptopnya. Mereka dibuat kagum dengan jepretan Luhan. Pohon raksasa itu terlihat indah, apalagi dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang menembus melalui celah-celah daunnya.

"Ah, akan kujadikan _background account_ kita nanti di _twitter_!"pekik Luhan, lantas meng-_close_ foto itu.

Semua pun kembali ke kegiatan semula. Luhan masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kursor pada laptopnya tak sengaja menekan sebuah foto, membuat Luhan melihatnya. Luhan mengamati foto itu, lantas mengernyit heran sekaligus ngeri.

.

.

.

Luhan bersumpah, di foto itu, dia bisa melihat sesosok makhluk mengintip dari balik sebuah pohon...

-XOXO-

Malam menjelang. Bintang-bintang berbinar di langit, berenang kesana kemari dengan bebasnya. Menghantarkan dingin di kulit mereka, membuat mereka berusaha untuk menyelimuti diri mereka dengan sesuatu yang hangat.

WOSH

Kris dan Hyoyeon berhasil membuat sebuah api unggun, lantas mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi api itu. Panas terpancar secara radiasi dari api itu, membuat tubuh mereka menghangat dan tentram.

"Ah, bintang yang indah"gumam Lay seraya menatap langit di atasnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik"gumam Ryeowook, yang masih bermain _psp_-nya.

"Ayolah, _hyung_! Kau pasti tertarik!"tegas Kyuhyun.

"Masa bodoh"sahut Ryeowook, lantas mendelikkan bahunya.

Luhan memotret langit itu beberapa kali. Sekali lagi, ia teringat akan foto makhluk yang tadi sempat ia ambil. Foto itu sudah ia hapus, tapi entah kenapa foto itu malah terekam jelas dalam memori otaknya.

"Argh!"sergah Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat mereka semua menengok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?"tanya Sooyoung seraya menatapnya heran.

"Ah, _aniya_! Aku hanya– sebal akan nyamuk-nyamuk ini!"sahut Luhan seraya mengibas-ngibas tangannya ke udara –sedang menepuk nyamuk.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Sooyoung, masih dengan raut curiganya.

"Baiklah. Untuk menghilangkan penat kita, bagaimana kalau Lay _hyung _memainkan gitarnya dan Kyuhyun _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung _akan bernyanyi?"saran dari Kai, membuat semua mengangguk patuh.

"Taeyeon _eonnie_ akan jadi _featuring_!"usul Hyoyeon, diangguki mereka.

"Baiklah, aku ambil dulu gitarku"ucap Lay, lantas berjalan menuju tenda.

Lay masuk ke sebuah tenda biru, lantas segera meraih tas gitarnya dan membukanya. Saat ia sedang sibuk mengeluarkan gitarnya, terdengar suara semak-semak belukar.

"Hah, suara itu keras sekali"gumam Lay.

DEG!

Lay membeku ketika melihat sesuatu. Sebuah bayangan seseorang memegang kapak berada di depannya. Bayangan itu tembus dari luar –kemungkinan ada seseorang di luar tendanya. Lay terdiam. Dia berusaha tenang dan tidak panik.

TAP

"Hah!"pekik Lay seraya menengok ke belakang, ketika tahu ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"_Gwaechana_, Lay? Kau terlihat pucat"suara Siwon menginterupsi kesadaran Lay.

"Ah, gwae-_gwaechana_, _hyung_. Aku hanya seperti melihat sesuatu tadi. Mungkin– hanya perasaanku saja"ucap Lay, berusaha tenang –meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa nadanya bergetar.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Siwon, diangguki Lay dengan senyuman –paksaan.

Siwon pun mengangguk, lantas mengambil sebotol air putih dan segera keluar tenda. Lay kembali mengamati ke sisi tenda. Tak ada lagi bayangan itu, membuatnya sedikit lega. Dia pun segera beranjak keluar tenda.

"Semua, ini dia gitarku!"ucap Lay, membuat mereka semua tersenyum semangat.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu!"pekik Baekhyun, kelewat semangat.

Lay berusaha mencari posisi enak, lantas segera memetik sebuah senar. Dia tersenyum, lantas menatap mereka.

"Mainkan aku lagu Wolf dari EXO!"

-XOXO-

Semua sudah masuk ke dalam tenda, karena kelelahan. Hanya satu yang masih belum tidur. Baekhyun.

"Huh, aku bosan"gumamnya seraya menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tertidur lelap dengan khusyuknya.

_Mungkin berkeliling sebentar tidaklah buruk_; batinnya. Ia pun meraih salah satu jaketnya, lantas segera membuka resleting tendanya perlahan. Ia memakai sandalnya, lantas menatap sekeliling dan keluar dari tenda.

"Huh, meskipun malam, udaranya tidak terlampau dingin"gumamnya.

Ia menatap bulan yang bersinar penuh. Indah dan menawan. Jarang-jarang dia melihat bulan seindah itu di langit. _Seandainya Seoul seindah ini_; pikirnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan, setelah mendapatkan sebuah senter.

Ia berjalan sesuai hati nuraninya. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling. Bukannya ketakutan, tapi dia malah jadi semakin _excited_ dengan kegiatan berjalannya. Dia benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona hutan hujan Indonesia. Tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlampau jauh berjalan.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, lantas mengernyit kaget. Hanya ada pepohonan. _Mana perkemahan teman-teman?_; batinnya, mulai khawatir.

"Kai_-ah_! Luhan _hyung_! Taeyeon _noona_! Sooyoung _noona_! Kyuhyun _hyung_!"pekiknya.

Oke, Baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia mencoba tenang, lantas segera berjalan sesuai trek yang ia ingat –meskipun ia tidak yakin dengannya. Ia menyorotkan senternya ke depan, berusaha waspada dengan langkah dan jalur yang ia lintasi.

CES!

Senter Baekhyun mati secara mendadak. Baekhyun menatap senternya, lantas memukulnya beberapa kali.

"Oh, ayolah!"gumamnya.

Baekhyun mengendarkan pandangannya. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk jalan terlalu jauh dari perkemahan, tapi kali ini, dia dalam masalah besar.

SREK SREK

Dari kejauhan, tampak seseorang tengah berdiri, diam bagai patung. Baekhyun bersyukur ketika melihat siluet itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, dan mulai berteriak.

"Hey, aku di sini!"pekiknya, nyaring.

Sosok itu menoleh, lantas berjalan mendekat. Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak merasa curiga, tapi sekarang dia mulai ketakutan.

Orang itu berjalan dengan kaki kiri yang diseret-seret, dan di tangan kanannya, tampak ia mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sebuah cangkul.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Orang itu semakin mendekat dan dekat. Tanpa babibu, Baekhyun langsung berlari –sejauh yang ia bisa.

Ia terus berlari, dan menengok ke belakang. Sialnya, orang itu juga berlari –meskipun kakinya diseret-seret. Baekhyun menghadap ke depan, lantas terus berlari. Sesuatu mulai menetes dari pucuk matanya. Air mata ketakutan.

"Tuhan, tolong aku"gumam Baekhyun, dengan mata terpejam

SREK!

Tubuhnya terjatuh ketika tersandung sebuah akar pohon besar. Kakinya terkilir. Baekhyun meringis nyeri, lantas menatap ke arah sosok bercangkul yang semakin dekat itu. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mundur. Tangisnya pecah.

"Tuhan"lirihnya seraya menggenggam kalung salib miliknya (read, Baekhyun di sini Kristen).

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, dan Baekhyun sudah terpojok. Matanya terpejam, dan ia pun berteriak.

"KYAAAAAA!"

-XOXO-

PIP PIP

"Eungh"Ryeowook terbangun, setelah mendengar suara _handphone_ Baekhyun yang berdering.

Ia merogoh tas merah Baekhyun, lantas menatap layar _handphone_ itu.

_Private Number 001xxx_

"_Yeoboseyo_?"gumam Ryeowook setengah mengantuk, setelah menekan tombol '_dial_'.

"..."tak ada suara-suara di sana.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"sahut Ryeowook lagi.

"..."tak ada jawaban.

SRING!

"Argh!"pekik Ryeowook, lantas menjauhkan _handphone_ itu dari telinga, ketika mendengar suara sesuatu berdenging nyaring di ujung sana.

PIP

Ryeowook menekan tombol pemutus sambungan, lantas melempar _handphone_ itu sembarang arah. Ia baru terbangun sepenuhnya, dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada di tendanya.

"Baekhyun_-ah_?"panggil Ryeowook, lantas mulai pucat.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_! Kyuhyun_-ah_! _Ireonna_!"pekik Ryeowook seraya mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap.

"Eungh, ada apa, _hyung_?"tanya Kyuhyun, setengah bangun.

"Baekhyun hilang!"pekik Ryeowook melengking, membuat Kyuhyun terbangun sepenuhnya.

"_MWO_!?"pekiknya, ikut panik.

-XOXO-

CRASH!

Baekhyun merasa sudah siap mati, tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa. _Tidak sakit_; batinnya. Baekhyun –dengan berani– membuka kedua matanya, lantas terbelalak sepenuhnya.

Seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah tombak panjang, dengan ujung yang meruncing dan mengkilat ditimpa sinar bulan. Tubuhnya tinggi gagah, dengan rambut yang sedikit ikal. Sebuah ekor tampak menghiasi bagian bokong sosok itu, yang tertutupi oleh celana. Telinga sosok itu tidak lazim –seperti telinga macan. Sosok itu berdiri di depan sosok bercangkul tadi. Sosok bercangkul tadi, telah terkapar dengan sesuatu menyembur hebat dari perutnya. Darah hitam.

SREK!

Karena ketakutan, Baekhyun refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat suara-suara daun-daun kering yang tergesek. Sosok itu menoleh pelan. Setengah wajahnya terlihat, sisanya tenggelam dalam bayangan.

SRING

Mata sosok itu membiru, cocok dengan perpaduan sinar bulan yang menerangi mereka. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan takut. Sosok itu memutar tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Tombak di tangannya terangkat, tampak siap menusuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa tombak itu melayang cepat ke arahnya dan–

CRASH!

Matanya terpejam, tapi –sekali lagi– ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Baekhyun membuka matanya takut-takut, lantas mendapati bahwa tombak itu tertancap tepat di sebelah kepalanya. Sosok itu menatapnya dalam. Pupilnya melebar.

"Si-siapa kau?"gumam Baekhyun, dengan suaranya yang bergetar hebat.

SREK! SREK!

Terdengar suara-suara dari kejauhan. Tampak beberapa siluet orang-orang berjalan. Mereka semua berjalan pincang, dengan berbagai alat-alat di tangan mereka. Gergaji, cangkul, palu, tombak, dan alat-alat berburu lainnya. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

GREP!

Tanpa disangka, sosok itu menggendongnya, lantas menatap sekali lagi pada sosok-sosok misterius yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Refleks, Baekhyun mendekap leher sosok yang menggendongnya, dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang tegas sosok itu. Ia takut jatuh. Tak pelak, tangan sosok itu mendekap Baekhyun erat.

TAP TAP TAP

Baekhyun terpana. Kini, sosok itu membawanya lari. Dia berlari dengan cepat –meskipun Baekhyun ada di gendongannya. Baekhyun menatap wajah sosok itu. Ia mengerti sekarang.

.

.

.

Sosok itu menyelamatkannya.

-XOXO-

"Baekhyun!"terdengar pekikan disana-sini.

"Baekhyun _hyung_!"Kyungsoo memekik di sisi lain.

Siwon menghampiri gerombolan itu, dengan senter di tangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Dia tidak ada di sana"ucapnya.

"Kemana dia?"gumam Luhan.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun terdiam. Kini, dia dan sosok misterius itu tengah bersembunyi dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk tadi. Baekhyun masih berada di dekapan sosok itu. Kini, mereka berada di atas sebuah pohon besar, dengan batang yang menjulang tinggi. Baekhyun mendekap sosok itu erat, namun tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, mata sosok itu membiru. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Dan yang lebih menakutkannya, muncul dua taring panjang yang melewati bibirnya.

Sosok itu menatap Baekhyun yang ketakutan dalam dekapannya. Dia benar-benar tergoda akan bau manis dari darah manusia itu. Ya, untuk kalian ketahui, dia adalah _penghuni_ hutan terlarang itu. _Penghuni_ yang makanannya adalah –darah manusia.

Baekhyun menatap wajah itu, lantas terkaget bukan main. Ia terpaku pada dua taring panjang yang menyembul keluar dari mulut itu. Sosok itu menatapnya lapar dan intens. Perlahan, mulutnya terbuka, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia memajukan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengincar leher jenjang Baekhyun. Taringnya mengkilat tajam dan–

"Hiks hiks"tangis Baekhyun membuatnya terhenti.

Sosok itu menatap Baekhyun, lantas terdiam ketika melihat air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir cepat di pipinya. Hatinya berdesir. Matanya bersinar terang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa ia tidak bisa menyerang manusia yang menangis.

"Hiks, aku mau pulang. Jangan bunuh aku"gumamnya, lirih.

SLURP!

Baekhyun terkaget bukan main. Kini, sosok itu tengah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan pipi gembil Baekhyun, menghisap pelan air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, merasakan sensasi itu.

Sosok itu menjilati pipi Baekhyun yang terhiasi air mata, hingga tak tersisa. Tanpa ragu, ia mulai menyesapi kelopak mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun –entah kenapa– memejamkan matanya. Kemudian, jilatannya turun ke daerah dagu Baekhyun –yang dialiri air mata tadi. Sepertinya sosok itu berusaha menghilangkan air mata Baekhyun.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Sosok itu berhenti dari kegiatannya, dan menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sedikit keberanian, dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Baekhyun, masih gemetar.

Sosok itu diam, tak menjawab. Baekhyun mengerjap –berusaha membuat agar matanya tidak bergetar. Dengan ragu, ia kembali mendekap leher sosok itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman dengannya. Sosok itu membalas pelukannya, mengeratkannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau tidak masuk ke sini"

Baekhyun tersentak, begitu mendengar suara berat dan dalam yang menerjang gendang telinganya. Ia menatap sosok itu. Sosok itu menatapnya dengan manik birunya –seakan ada samudera di dalamnya.

"Harusnya kau tak ke sini"ucapnya, meyakinkan pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun, namun sosok itu tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun merunduk takut. Dia benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.

HUP!

Baekhyun kaget setengah mati, ketika sosok itu melompat dari dahan pohon itu. Ia semakin kaget, ketika tahu bahwa sosok itu tidak terluka, ketika mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

TAP TAP TAP

Sosok itu membawanya kembali berlari, setelah melirik sekeliling. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan ikut saja, karena ia sendiri masih belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi di situ.

-XOXO-

Kris mencari ke arah-arah yang menurutnya bisa saja adalah jalur yang dilalui Baekhyun. Ia menyorot senternya ke depan. Ia menatap jalanan itu dengan intens.

SREK SREK SREK

Terdengar suara-suara. Kris menatap ke belakangnya. _Tak ada siapa-siapa_; batinnya, lantas kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

SREK SREK SREK

_Okay, ini tidak lucu_; pikirnya. Dengan jengah, ia masih menatap ke depan, lantas bergumam agak keras.

"Luhan _hyung_, Kyuhyun _hyung_, jika kalian mau iseng, jangan sekarang"ucapnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Justru suara itu semakin mendekat, membuat Kris –dengan bosan– menengokkan kepalanya.

CRANG!

Jika saja Kris tidak tangkas, maka ia pastikan bahwa pisau daging itu telah menancap pada lehernya. Ia menatap horor pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seorang _namja_, berpakaian layaknya manusia miskin, tengah menatapnya tajam dengan mata merahnya. Di tangannya, telah ada sebuah pisau potong yang lain. Kris berjalan mundur perlahan, masih menatap intens sosok itu.

Sosok itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, lantas mengayunkan pisau itu ke udara, tepat ke arah Kris.

PRANG!

Kris –dengan cekatan– berhasil menghindar dari lembingan pisau itu, yang sekarang menancap manis pada sebuah batang pohon. Sosok mata merah itu menatapnya penuh amarah.

"GRAAAAAWWWWW!"aumnya, menyeramkan.

TAP TAP TAP

Kris segera berlari, menjauh darinya. Sosok itu juga mengejarnya, dengan kaki kanan yang terseret-seret. Kris menatapnya tidak percaya. Adakah makhluk seperti itu di dunia ini?

Kris mempercepat larinya. Ia sudah melempar senternya jauh-jauh, dan terfokus pada larinya. Ia menatap jalannya dengan waspada, mengingat bahwa hutan itu licin.

Kris melompati akar-akar besar dengan lihai, dan keseimbangan tubuhnya juga masih terkontrol. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang. Sosok itu masih mengejarnya, dengan sebuah pisau tersiap di tangannya. Meskipun wajahnya tidak kelihatan, tapi Kris tahu, bahwa sosok itu sedang menatapnya dengan amarah.

Kris menatap ke depan, lantas terperanjat ketika melihat sebuah jurang, tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Kris tak bisa mengkontrol larinya, lantas terpeleset dan–

.

.

.

Ia jatuh ke jurang itu.

-XOXO-

"Semuanya! Berkumpul!"pekikan nyaring Taeyeon menggema.

Mereka pun berkumpul, lantas kembali berdiskusi. Wajah pucat Taeyeon tercipta, membuat semua merasa bahwa _yeoja_ ini membawa sebuah berita buruk.

"Kris hilang. Kita harus mencarinya"ucapnya, nestapa.

"_MWO_!?"pekik semuanya.

HAH HAH

Semua menengok, ketika melihat bahwa nafas Luhan mulai ngos-ngosan. Kyungsoo mulai panik. Dia –yang merupakan sahabat dekat Luhan– tahu bahwa Luhan mengidap penyakit asma, dan sekarang sedang kambuh.

"Dia tidak membawa _inhaler_ miliknya! Bawa dia kembali ke tenda!"pekik Kyungsoo.

Siwon dan Hyoyeon dengan cekatan segera membawanya ke tenda. Seluruh kelompok dibuat frustasi dengan masalah yang terjadi. Padahal dalam 14 hari sebelumnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mungkin karena mereka mengabaikan larangan masuk ke situ.

-XOXO-

SREK SREK

Kris membuka matanya yang terpejam. Ia merasa masih melayang di udara. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, lantas terkaget-kaget.

Seorang _namja_ memegang pinggangnya dengan erat, dan ajaibnya, sebuah sayap gagak raksasa tampak tengah terkepak, membawa mereka terbang. Kris menatap ke belakang. Sosok berpisau itu menatap mereka dari tepi jurang, lantas dengan sekali lemparan ia membidik sayap _namja_ itu.

CRASH!

"ARGH!"pekiknya.

Tubuh mereka meluncur ke bawah, tapi _namja_ bersayap itu masih berusaha membawa Kris terbang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia membawa Kris mendarat.

BUGH! BUGH!

Tubuh mereka berguling-guling di hamparan batu datar. Kris meringis nyeri pada bagian lengannya, namun kemudian terdiam dan ingat dengan _namja_ bersayap tadi. Kris menatap tepat pada manik biru _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu masih meringis seraya menatap pisau yang menancap pada sayapnya.

"Biar kubantu"ucap Kris.

_Namja_ itu diam patuh. Kris menempatkan tangannya pada pisau itu, lantas menatap penuh arti pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu mengangguk, membuat Kris juga mengangguk.

SRING

Bersamaan dengan ditariknya pisau itu, sosok bersayap itu mengaum nyaring.

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

Kris menatap pisau di tangannya. Pisau itu telah terlumuri oleh darah merah yang sangat terang. Kris menatap sosok di hadapannya, lantas berjalan mundur –karena agak ketakutan.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"tanya Kris, _to the point_.

Sosok itu masih berusaha berdiri dan merentangkan sayapnya, tapi satu sayapnya terkulai lemas di punggung –jadi hanya bisa satu sayap yang terentang. Kris menatap sosok itu, meminta penjelasan. Satu hal yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah, _betapa manisnya sosok ini_.

"Aku bertanya, kawan. Siapa kau?"tanya Kris, kali ini dengan penekanan.

Sosok itu menatapnya, lantas menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas. Dia berusaha bangun, dan berusaha menahan nyeri pada sayapnya.

"Tidak sekarang"

TBC or END, yak?

**Hemm, sepertinya respon untuk FF ini kurang, ya? Hehehe, gk papalah :D Tapi dengan sangat author harap kalian mau review, ya? Soalnya, FF ini bakal jadi percobaan author buat projek novel author, kalo responnya bagus maka author bakal mulai projek novel author ^^ Mohon bantuannya *bow**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	3. Chapter 2

_**(Chaptered) 'The Lost Jungle' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Keramat & Jurrasic Park Movie

Cast : EXO #pastinya, Super Junior, SNSD, dll... #males ngetik saking banyaknya *halah*

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, Horror, Romance, Fantasy, Action (YRFHA)

Couple : TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek dsb. *males ngetik

Summary : I can't go out. I'm in _**'The Lost Jungle'**_, #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Couplenya nyampur! Kadang Taoris, kadang Hunhan, dsb. Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin feelnya bakal lebih nge-sreg sambil ngedengerin EXO - Overdose. ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_GRAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"_

_ Kris menatap pisau di tangannya. Pisau itu telah terlumuri oleh darah merah yang sangat terang. Kris menatap sosok di hadapannya, lantas berjalan mundur –karena agak ketakutan._

"_Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"tanya Kris, to the point._

_ Sosok itu masih berusaha berdiri dan merentangkan sayapnya, tapi satu sayapnya terkulai lemas di punggung –jadi hanya bisa satu sayap yang terentang. Kris menatap sosok itu, meminta penjelasan._

"_Aku bertanya, kawan. Siapa kau?"tanya Kris, kali ini dengan penekanan._

_ Sosok itu menatapnya, lantas menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas. Dia berusaha bangun, dan berusaha menahan nyeri pada sayapnya._

"_Tidak sekarang"_

_._

_-The Lost Jungle-_

_._

_._

Chapter 2 ^^

"Berbaring dan istirahat saja di sini, Lu"ucap Siwon seraya menyelimuti tubuh Luhan di tenda.

"Maaf membuat kalian repot, _hyung_, _noona_"ucap Luhan pada kedua orang di depannya.

"Tidak masalah, Lu. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja"ucap Hyoyeon, dengan senyuman.

Siwon dan Hyoyeon pun beranjak keluar, meninggalkan Luhan di tenda. Luhan tengah memegang _inhaler_-nya, dan menunduk sedih. Dia sedih, karena tidak bisa ikut pencarian –tapi malah jadi beban tambahan kelompoknya.

SREK SREK SREK

Suara daun-daun bergesekkan karena diinjak membuat Luhan mulai takut. Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di hutan itu, dan dia berpikir bahwa –seharusnya– mereka tidak usah masuk ke hutan itu.

SREK SREK SREK

Suara itu semakin dekat. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada _inhaler_-nya, lantas melirik ke luar tenda. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas tak menemui siapa-siapa.

"Huh, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"gumam Luhan.

Luhan segera masuk kembali. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya membeku saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Tampak di hadapannya, sesosok _namja_ tengah menatapnya tajam, dengan manik birunya. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada _inhaler_-nya, dan mulai menangis ketakutan. Mulutnya ingin berteriak.

Sosok itu mendekatinya. Luhan ingin segera keluar dari tenda, tapi ia terlalu takut. Ketika ia ingin membuka pintu tenda, tangan sosok itu dengan cepat telah menahannya.

"Sstt"ucap sosok itu seraya menaruh telunjuknya di hadapan bibir Luhan.

Luhan mulai menangis dalam diam. Sosok itu membuka pintu tenda Luhan sedikit, lantas melihat sekeliling. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Beberapa monster tampak tengah berjalan asal, mengelilingi area perkemahan itu. Sepertinya mereka mencari mangsa manusia. Mereka memegang sesuatu. Rantai, gir, gergaji mesin, kapak, dan tombak.

HAH HAH

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika mendengar suara tidak lazim di belakangnya. Tampak wajah Luhan pucat, dengan nafas terengah-engah. _Inhaler_ di tangannya tidak segera ia taruh di mulutnya. Sepertinya ia masih syok, karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan sosok bukan manusia.

Sosok itu mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin terengah-engah. Luhan menangis deras, tapi tidak terisak. Sosok itu tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya agar membuat Luhan tidak terengah-engah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melakukan tindakan nekat.

.

.

.

Ia mencium bibir Luhan.

Luhan dibuat terkaget-kaget. Nafasnya semakin terengah-engah. Sosok itu mendorong udara di mulutnya, agar masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya, ketika dirasa bahwa nafasnya mulai kembali normal. Ia merasakan rasa tak lazim di bibirnya. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah _first kiss_-nya.

Sosok itu menatap mata Luhan dalam –masih dalam pose berciuman. Luhan mulai tenang, dengan mata terpejam. Sosok itu terus mendorong udara ke dalam mulut Luhan, berharap dengan begitu, nafas Luhan mulai membaik.

Setelah beberapa menit, adegan 'pertolongan pertama' itu pun selesai. Sosok itu melepas tautannya dengan bibir Luhan dengan lembut, lantas menatapnya dalam. Mata birunya menyala terang. Benang _saliva _panjang terhias, menyambung bibir keduanya. Luhan membuka matanya dengan melas. Pipinya memerah, dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Siapa– kau?"gumam Luhan, masih kesusahan.

Sosok itu terdiam. Matanya menatap intens pada Luhan. Dia benar-benar tergoda sekarang. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Ia bisa mencium– bau darah Luhan yang begitu manis menurutnya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sosok itu mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya.

Tangannya berubah ke dalam _mode_ serigala, dengan kuku tajam yang panjang. Telinganya mulai bertransformasi menjadi seperti serigala. Rambutnya berubah menjadi acak-acakan. Sebuah ekor muncul di belakangnya. Giginya mulai menajam.

Luhan menatapnya takut-takut. Apa sosok itu akan memakannya? Apa sosok itu akan melukainya?

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Luhan perlahan, membuat sosok itu terdiam. Entah kenapa, dia bisa merasakan seluruh perasaan yang kini sedang dirasakan _namja_ manis di hadapannya, hanya dengan menatap kilauan air matanya.

"Jangan bunuh aku"ucap Luhan, lirih.

Sosok itu mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menatapnya takut-takut. Sosok itu menyeka setiap air mata yang berjatuhan. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa sangat membenci keberadaan air mata itu. Benci sekali.

"Jangan keluarkan air itu lagi"ucapnya, membuat Luhan terkaget.

"Jangan keluarkan ini. Aku membencinya"jelas sosok itu, seraya menangkap setetes bulir bening air mata Luhan.

Luhan menatap air matanya yang ada di tangan sosok itu. Sosok itu menatapnya datar, tapi Luhan tahu, bahwa ada perasaan di balik tatapan datar itu.

-XOXO-

Kris tengah berada di dalam sebuah gua, dengan sosok setengah manusia setengah burung gagak tadi di sampingnya. Sayap sosok itu rusak, dan harus menunggu hingga pulih dahulu.

"Hey"suara Kris menginterupsi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sosok itu menengok, menatap Kris dengan manik birunya yang bercahaya.

"Siapa kau? Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"tanya Kris, _to the point_.

Sosok itu membuang wajahnya, tak mau bertatapan mata dengan Kris. Kris menghela nafas berat. _Susah sekali mengajaknya mengobrol_; batinnya nestapa.

"Namaku _Raven_"

Kris menoleh, lantas mendapati bahwa sosok itu tengah menatapnya juga. Kris mengernyit. _Raven_? Burung gagak?

"Namaku _Raven_. Burung gagak"ucapnya, meyakinkan pendengaran Kris.

"Apa kau tidak punya nama lain yang– ehem, lebih masuk akal?"tanya Kris, lagi.

Sosok itu menggeleng. Kris mulai berpikir, lantas menatapnya lagi. Sepertinya dia memiliki ide.

"Boleh aku memberimu nama?"tanya Kris, membuat sosok itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkantung.

"Apa?"tanyanya, ingin tahu.

.

.

.

"Huang Zitao"jawab Kris, disertai _gummy smile_-nya.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah reruntuhan bangunan di tengah hutan –sepertinya bekas kerajaan. Sosok misterius itu masih menyertainya dan menjaganya. Baekhyun menyadari dengan keanehan sosok itu. Ya, dia seperti siluman macan –lebih tepatnya macan tutul.

Sosok itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak memakan makhluk di hadapannya. Entahlah, logikanya mengatakan bahwa dia harus memakannya, tapi instingnya berkata sebaliknya.

"Siapa kau?"

Baekhyun menoleh, ketika sosok itu mulai membuka pembicaraan. Tubuhnya sudah kembali ke _mode_ manusia. Baekhyun sadar akan sesuatu. Ya, sadar bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini sangatlah tampan.

"Byun– Baekhyun"jawab Baekhyun, masih takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"tanya sosok itu.

"A-aku sedang melakukan penelitian"jawab Baekhyun, lantas mengunyah daging ayam hutan yang tadi dimasak oleh mereka –ayam hutannya adalah hasil buruan dari sosok itu.

Sosok itu menggeser posisi duduknya tepat ke sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai merinding. Dia masih syok dengan pertemuannya dengan sosok misterius ini.

"Kakimu sudah baikan?"tanyanya lagi, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sosok itu menatap Baekhyun intens, membuat Baekhyun merasa malu ditatap terus. _Hell_, Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu takut dengannya –karena sikap sosok ini yang baik padanya meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sosok itu juga menyeramkan.

"Namaku _Panther_"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. _Panther_? Macan tutul? _Apa aku salah dengar?_; batin Baekhyun.

"Na-namamu– macan tutul?"tanya Baekhyun, tergagap-gagap.

Sosok itu mengangguk kaku. Baekhyun menghela nafas. _Nama yang benar-benar tidak elit_; batin Baekhyun, kasihan dengan sosok di sampingnya.

"Boleh kuganti?"tanya Baekhyun, dengan pancaran berani di matanya.

"Apa?"tanya sosok itu, dengan mata yang menatap semakin intens pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Eumm- Park Chanyeol?"setelah berpikir sejenak, Baekhyun pun menjawab itu, disertai _cutie smile_-nya.

-XOXO-

Luhan menatap sosok di hadapannya masih dengan takut. Sudah 2 jam mereka berdiam di tenda, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Sosok itu masih mengawasi ke arah luar tenda, menatap dalam sunyi beberapa sosok pincang misterius yang sepertinya bisa membuat celaka.

"A-aku mau keluar"

Suara Luhan memecah kesunyian mereka. Sosok itu menatap Luhan, dan mendapati bahwa Luhan tengah bergetar. Sosok itu mendekati Luhan.

"A-aku takut. A-aku mau pulang. A-aku tidak mau di sini"ucap Luhan, bergetar.

"Tapi kau tak bisa keluar"suara sosok itu membuat Luhan berdesir.

"Ta-tapi aku mau keluar"ucap Luhan, _final_.

Sosok itu menatap ke luar sekali lagi, lantas menghela nafas berat. Dia menatap Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Mata sosok itu membiru, terang benderang.

Tubuh sosok itu mulai berubah. Ia kembali berubah ke dalam _mode_ serigala. Luhan dibuat takut olehnya.

Sosok itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Luhan menatapnya takut-takut. Apa sosok ini berniat membawanya keluar? Tapi, kemana? Apa Luhan akan aman? Luhan tidak bergeming.

"Ayo, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"ucap sosok itu, lirih dan berat.

Luhan meraih tangan itu dengan takut-takut. Sosok itu menatap tangan Luhan. Bisa ia rasakan begitu halus dan lembutnya kulit tangan itu, membuatnya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak nafsu di dadanya. Nafsu makannya mulai bangkit, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

GREP

SREK SREK SREK!

Dengan sekali gerakan, sosok itu menarik tangan Luhan –membuat Luhan berada dalam dekapannya– dan langsung berlari keluar –menembus kerumunan orang-orang aneh itu– dengan cepat.

"GRRAAAAAAWWWW!"orang-orang itu bergeram, marah.

Mereka mengejar Luhan dan sosok itu. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok itu, dan sosok itu mendekap pinggang Luhan dengan erat. Kaki Luhan disilangkan pada pinggang tegasnya, membuatnya tidak terjatuh. Sosok itu masih terfokus pada jalannya.

SWING!

Sebuah tombak tampak terlempar ke arah mereka, namun tidak mengenai mereka. Luhan ketakutan setengah mati. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik dari asmanya yang kambuh.

CHU!

Mendengar nafas Luhan yang terengah-engah, sosok itu kembali mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan terkaget. Sosok itu masih fokus pada jalannya, dan mulutnya sibuk mendorong udara ke mulut Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan tangannya yang melingkar di leher sosok itu mulai mencengkram rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Nafasnya mulai kembali teratur.

HUP!

Luhan terkaget, dan melepas tautan bibir mereka, ketika tahu bahwa sosok itu –dengan beraninya– melompati jurang di hadapannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tengkuk sosok itu, takut akan ketinggian.

BRUK!

-XOXO-

"Aku cari ke sana"ucap Lay, diangguki mereka semua.

Lay berjalan masuk, menuju bagian dalam hutan timur. Senternya tersorot, menyinari jalannya yang mulai menggelap. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan luasnya hutan ini.

"KRIS_ HYUNG_! BAEKHYUN_-AH_!"pekiknya, namun tak ada jawaban.

Ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, tapi ia masih belum sadar. Lay menatap sekelilingnya. _Hutan ini begitu luas dan keren, tapi sebenarnya, ada apa dengan hutan ini?_; batinnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sesuatu tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan pincang. Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah gergaji manual berada dalam genggamannya. Lay masih belum sadar. Ia masih sibuk mengendarkan pandangannya.

Sosok itu melayangkan gergajinya dan–

CRASH!

-XOXO-

Luhan terdiam. Dia bersyukur bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sekarang.

Kini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah gua kecil. Gua itu muat untuk dua orang. Sosok misterius itu tengah menatap Luhan dengan intens. Kini, Luhan sedang memakan daging burung yang tadi diburu oleh sosok misterius itu –tentunya sudah dimasak.

Luhan tersenyum, begitu menyadari enaknya daging burung itu. Sosok di sampingnya menatapnya dalam diam, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuh Luhan. Meskipun hasrat makannya sebagai predator bangkit, tapi ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak boleh melukai makhluk ini. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa tidak rela bila harus melukai sosok indah di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"tanya Luhan, yang baru sadar ditatap.

Sosok itu diam tidak bergeming, membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Luhan tahu bahwa sosok di sampingnya ini takkan melukainya, tapi dengan tatapan dalam dan intens seperti itu, membuatnya jadi agak malu juga.

Satu hal yang Luhan baru sadari, bahwa sosok di sampingnya ini ternyata sangatlah tampan. Sangat tampan –seakan dia adalah pahatan, bukan manusia.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Luhan, dengan sedikti ragu.

Sosok itu menyelami manik _hazelnut_ Luhan dengan manik samuderanya, membuat Luhan dibuat kagum dengan indahnya mata biru itu ketika bercahaya.

"Namaku _Wolf_"jawabnya, terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Se-serigala? Kau punya nama lain?"tanya Luhan, heran dengan jawaban itu.

Sosok itu menggeleng. Luhan menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya sosok di hadapannya ini tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat nama yang bagus.

"Apa kau mau mengganti namamu?"tanya Luhan, membuat sosok itu kembali menatapnya.

"Namaku?"tanyanya, diangguki Luhan dengan imut.

"Aku punya satu, cocok untukmu"ucap Luhan, dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sosok itu bersumpah, dia berdesir hebat ketika merasakan kehangatan pada senyuman itu. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, membuatnya tak ingin momen itu berlalu cepat.

"Apa itu?"tanyanya.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun!"jawab Luhan, kali ini dengan ceria.

-XOXO-

Lay menengok dengan kaget. Sesuatu terjadi di belakangnya. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

Sesosok makhluk bertubuh manusia tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Di hadapannya, terdapat sesosok makhluk lain yang berparas buruk, dengan gergaji di tangannya. Sosok itu menatap mereka, dengan matanya yang menyembul keluar –membuat Lay berjengit nyeri.

PRANG! PRANG!

Makhluk seram itu melayangkan gergajinya, namun ditepis dengan mudah oleh sosok manusia itu. Lay memundurkan tubuhnya, menyeretnya menjauh perlahan-lahan.

"GRAAAAAWWWWWW!"

PRANG!

Tanpa diduga, ada sosok lain yang menyerangnya dari belakang, dan hampir saja memukulkan palunya pada Lay –jika saja Lay tidak menghindar. Sosok manusia itu menoleh ketika mendengar keributan di belakang punggungnya, dan mulai menggeram ketika melihat bahwa ia sudah dikepung oleh 2 makhluk sama, dengan gergaji dan palu di tangan mereka.

Sosok itu menatap Lay dengan mata birunya. Lay mulai menangis, takut. Meskipun berusaha mengontrol ketakutannya, tapi apa daya, dia sudah terlanjur takut. Sosok bermata biru itu menatap kedua makhluk pincang di hadapannya dengan amarah membara.

Lay terperanjat. Sosok itu mulai bertransformasi ke sesuatu yang aneh.

Kemeja bagian punggungnya mulai robek-robek, dengan sepasang sayap lebar mencuat tepat pada bagian tulang punggungnya. Tangannya mulai berubah. Kukunya menajam. Lay mulai sadar.

.

.

.

Sosok ini bertransformasi menjadi manusia elang.

CRASH! CRASH!

Sosok itu mulai mempersiapkan kedua tangannya yang berkuku tajam melengkung, dan mulai berusaha merobek mangsanya. Manusia pemegang palu mengayunkan palunya ke atas kepalanya, tapi langsung dihindari dengan tangkas. Manusia pemegang gergaji sudah bersiap dengan gergajinya, dan melayangkannya ke arah leher sosok itu. Dengan cepat, dia merunduk, dan gergaji itu melewatinya sia-sia –tanpa mengenai lehernya.

Lay menatap pertarungan di hadapannya dengan ketakutan setengah mati. Entah kenapa, dia berharap agar sosok yang bermata biru itu memenangkannya.

CRASH!

Dengan sekali gerakan, setelah melewati kedua manusia pincang itu, sosok itu melayangkan cakarnya tepat pada perut mereka. Perut itu terobek, dan menyemburlah darah-darah hitam pekat dari situ. Lay menatapnya dengan mual setengah mati. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan.

Sosok itu menatap tangannya yang terlumuri cairan pekat hitam itu, lantas menatap Lay. Lay baru menyadari bahwa sosok itu sangatlah tampan –meskipun gelap dan tidak terlalu jelas.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Lay. Bersamaan dengan itu, sayap, kuku, dan seluruh yang aneh pada tubuhnya menghilang, dan kembali menjadi manusia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya, dijawab dengan anggukan kaku Lay.

Sosok itu terpaku pada bau manis darah Lay. Dia benar-benar tergoda. Dia menatap Lay intens, lantas mendapati bahwa sosok itu tengah menangis ketakutan.

Sosok itu menyeka air mata Lay, dan memamerkan senyumannya. Lay terpaku. Senyuman itu manis dan menenangkan, membuatnya –entah kenapa– mengurangi rasa takutnya pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu menyodorkan tangannya, dan dibalas oleh Lay. Lay pun berdiri. Sosok itu mengajaknya jalan, dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam. _Hangat_; batin Lay.

TBC or END, yak?

**Hola halo! Akhirnya bisa ke publish juga.. mian klo updatenya lamaaa banget, soalnya author lagi stres bin pusing gara2 semua masalah, baik di dunia nyata atau maya. NEM author udah keluar, donggg! :D Well, sedikit gk sesuai harapan author, tapi yahh its okaii. Trus yg BaekYeon couple ituuu.. yahhh, begitulaahhh.. author harap FF ini bisa jadi sedikit penghibur reader yg lagi sakit hati gra2 Baek oppa ngekhianatin Chanyeol oppa TT_TT**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Chaptered) 'The Lost Jungle' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Keramat & Jurrasic Park Movie

Cast : EXO #pastinya, Super Junior, SNSD, dll... #males ngetik saking banyaknya *halah*

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, Horror, Romance, Fantasy, Action (YRFHA)

Couple : TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek dsb. *males ngetik

Summary : I can't go out. I'm in _**'The Lost Jungle'**_, #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Couplenya nyampur! Kadang Taoris, kadang Hunhan, dsb. Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin feelnya bakal lebih nge-sreg sambil ngedengerin EXO - Overdose. ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya, dijawab dengan anggukan kaku Lay._

_ Sosok itu terpaku pada bau manis darah Lay. Dia benar-benar tergoda. Dia menatap Lay intens, lantas mendapati bahwa sosok itu tengah menangis ketakutan._

_ Sosok itu menyeka air mata Lay, dan memamerkan senyumannya. Lay terpaku. Senyuman itu manis dan menenangkan, membuatnya –entah kenapa– mengurangi rasa takutnya pada sosok itu._

_ Sosok itu menyodorkan tangannya, dan dibalas oleh Lay. Lay pun berdiri. Sosok itu mengajaknya jalan, dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam. Hangat; batin Lay._

_._

_-The Lost Jungle-_

_._

_._

Chapter 3 ^^

Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan dengan pelan menuju daerah hutan barat. Kyungsoo tak melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Kai –justru terasa semakin erat dan erat. Kai –tak hentinya– mengusap tangan Kyungsoo yang mencengkramnya karena takut. Sesekali Kai menengok ke arahnya, dan melemparkan senyum lima jarinya –membuat Kyungsoo agak baikan.

SREK SREK!

Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari kejauhan. Oke, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu ketakutan sekarang. Kai mengendarkan pandangannya, dan menyorotkan cahaya senternya ke segala arah.

"GRAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

PRANG!

Ketika Kai menyinari sebuah pohon, secara tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok manusia bercaping dan berpakaian buruk yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Senter mereka terhempas dan pecah. Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Kai semakin erat.

Sosok itu bermata merah, dengan wajah yang hancur dan aura kelam yang begitu menyinari atmosfir mereka. Ia membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sebuah parang.

Kai serta merta langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo, dan membawanya berlari. Sosok itu juga ikut berlari, dengan suara geraman dan auman yang tiada habisnya.

"Hosh hosh hosh"nafas mereka mulai terengah-engah.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, mereka menengok ke belakang, lantas bernafas lega –ketika tahu bahwa mereka berhasil lepas dari sosok berparang itu.

BUGH!

Sekarang mereka kembali membulatkan matanya. Di hadapan mereka, terpampang sesosok manusia berparang –persis seperti yang tadi menyerang mereka. Ia muncul dari sebuah dahan pohon. Kai membawa Kyungsoo mundur, perlahan-lahan.

"GRAAAAAAWWWWWW!"terdengar auman dan–

CRASH!

-XOXO-

"Duduklah di sini"

Kini, sosok manusia elang yang tadi menolong Lay membawanya pada sebuah dahan yang berada di pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Lay menatapnya takut-takut. Meskipun –dalam hatinya– ia berterima kasih karena sosok itu sudah menolongnya, tapi ia tetap saja masih ketakutan.

Sosok itu terus tersenyum dari tadi, membuat Lay –entah kenapa– merona. Senyum itu sangat manis, dan bila saja dijual, maka akan menjadi mahal.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"tanya sosok itu, lembut.

Lay masih harus mengontrol nafasnya. Sosok itu mengangguk paham dengan kesunyian Lay, lantas mengusap punggung Lay –berusaha menenangkan. Lay terpaku dengan sentuhan itu. Lembut dan menenangkan.

"A-aku sedang penelitian, tapi malah jadi begini"jawab Lay, masih agak gemetar dan terdengar nada syok.

Sosok itu mengangguk, lantas kembali menatap Lay dengan intens. Kini, tampak bahwa tubuh Lay tengah bergetar karena kedinginan –karena hanya mengenakan kaus merah tipis dengan celana jeans dan sandal.

GREP!

Sosok itu merentangkan sebuah sayapnya, dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Lay. Sayapnya yang lebar cukup untuk mendekap seluruh tubuh Lay. Lay terpaku dibuatnya.

"Ka-kau?"kagetnya, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Perkenalkan"ucapnya, seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku _Eagle_"lanjutnya.

Lay mengernyit heran. Elang katanya? Demi apapun, selama hidupnya, itu adalah nama teraneh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Kau– yakin?"tanya Lay, diangguki sosok itu.

Lay tampak berpikir, kemudian seperti mendapat sebuah pemikiran. Ia berbisik-bisik pada sosok itu, membuat sosok itu mengangguk-angguk setuju.

.

.

"Baiklah. Mungkin Suho tidaklah buruk juga"sahutnya, mengeratkan pelukan sayapnya pada tubuh Lay.

Dan setelahnya, yang Lay ingat adalah, bahwa ia tertidur pada pundak datar Suho, dengan sayap sebagai 'selimut'-nya.

-XOXO-

Kris dan Tao tengah berjalan, menyusuri jalanan di bukit itu. Sayap pada punggung Tao sudah baikan, tapi dia belum bisa membawa Kris terbang. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari teman-teman yang lain dengan berjalan kaki.

"Eungh, Tao"suara berat Kris menginterupsi keterdiaman mereka.

"_Nde_?"sahut Tao, singkat.

"Apa kau– sendirian di hutan ini? Maksudku– tidak punya keluarga"ucap Kris, agak ragu pada awalnya.

Tao memamerkan _panda smile_-nya yang –menurut Kris– sangatlah imut. Tao pun mengepakkan sayapnya. Bisa ia rasakan sedikit rasa nyeri yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Yah, aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Tapi, aku punya banyak teman dan kenalan"jawab Tao, membuat Kris tertarik untuk tahu lebih jauh tentangnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"tanya Kris, terdengar _kepo_.

"Eumh, ada _Panther, Eagle, _dan _Wolf_. Kami ini satu. Satu jenis, maksudku"jelas Tao, membuat Kris manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sendiri? Kau berpencar dari kawan-kawanmu?"tanya Kris.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa seperti harus melakukan sesuatu, lalu aku terbang di sekitar sini. Ehh, aku malah bertemu denganmu yang sedang mendapat _kejutan_ kecil"jelas Tao, membuat Kris tertawa remeh.

"Kejutan kecil apanya! Hah, aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Ini seperti takdir saja"ucap Kris yang –entah kenapa– membuat Tao merona merah.

"Ahh, kau bisa saja"ucap Tao, gugup –membuat Kris terkekeh-kekeh.

-XOXO-

"Kau haus?"

Kini, Sehun tengah menyodorkan sebatok kelapa yang tadi dia petik, khusus untuk Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan malu-malu, namun ia sangat berterima kasih dengan perlakuan Sehun yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Te-terima kasih"sahut Luhan seraya menerimanya dengan agak ragu.

Luhan mengamati lekuk wajah Sehun. Raut wajah itu sangat-sangat dingin, tapi Luhan merasakan adanya perasaan mendalam pada manik biru itu. Sehun menengok padanya, lantas tersenyum sangat kecil –untung Luhan bisa melihatnya, jadi dia membalasnya.

"Sehunnie"

_Sehunnie?_; batin Sehun, agak kaget dengan panggilan baru Luhan padanya. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, dan meneliti wajah itu. Manis dan polos.

"Se-sehunnie?"tanya Sehun, berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya"ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun –entah kenapa– merona kecil.

Apalagi dengan _deer smile_ Luhan, membuat Sehun benar-benar dibuat meleleh olehnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya.

"Terima kasih"ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Untuk?"tanyanya, meminta penjelasan –membuat Luhan tersenyum gemas.

"Karena sudah menyelamatkanku"

CHU

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun singkat, lantas langsung meringkuk tidur. Sehun terdiam. Dia menatap kosong pada api unggun di hadapan mereka. Dia masih belum bisa kembali ke alam sadarnya. Benar-benar ia merasa waktu telah berhenti.

Ciuman itu, adalah ciuman penuh perasaan –dan Sehun bisa merasakannya.

-XOXO-

Kai dan Kyungsoo terperangah, ketika melihat sebuah anak panah menancap tepat pada kepala sosok berparang yang –tadinya– nyaris menyerang mereka. Mereka menoleh ke belakang.

BUGH! BUGH!

Sepasang _namja_, tengah menatap mereka seraya turun dari seekor anjing raksasa –sebesar gajah– yang berada di belakang mereka. Seorang _namja_ maju, membuat Kyungsoo langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh gagah Kai.

"_Who are you_? _Why are you here_?"tanyanya, _to the point_.

"_We-we are researchers_. Kyungsoo _hyung and I are searching for some of our lost friends_, _and then_– _we_–"ucapan Kai terputus.

"_You should not be here_"kini, suara _namja_ imut yang satunya yang berbicara.

"_Wh-why_?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Don't you see the signpost on the forest front-gate_?"tanya sang _namja_ tampan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengernyit, lantas saling bertatapan. Sang _namja_ imut baru menyadari sesuatu, lantas langsung berdiri ke samping sang _namja_ tampan.

"_Where are you from_?"tanyanya.

"_So-south Korea_"jawab Kai, ragu.

Mereka terdiam, lantas menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sang _namja_ manis pun mengangguk mengerti, lantas menatap sang _namja_ tampan.

"Pantas. Mereka tidak bisa membacanya, sayang"ucapnya pada sang _namja_ tampan, dalam bahasa Korea.

"Kalian bisa berbahasa Indonesia?"tanya sang _namja _tampan –juga dalam bahasa Korea, digelengi mereka berdua.

"Tak ada pemandu?"tanya sang _namja_ imut, diangguki mereka berdua.

Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa sepasang _namja_ di hadapan mereka langsung mengobrol, namun dengan bahasa yang berbeda –Bahasa Indonesia mungkin. Sesekali mereka melirik Kai dan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada lengan kekar Kai. Kai mengusap tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ manis itu.

Kemudian, sepasang _namja_ itu kembali menghadap mereka, lantas menatap mereka intens. Kai membalas tatapan mereka. Sekali, _namja_ tampan tadi menengok ke sang _namja_ manis. Sang _namja_ manis mengangguk, membuat sang _namja_ tampan kembali menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian harus segera keluar dari sini"ucapnya, membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata.

"Ta-tapi kami harus–"ucapan Kyungsoo terputus.

"Kami yang akan mencari teman-teman kalian. Kembalilah ke perkemahan kalian dan grup kalian. Kami yang akan mencarinya. Aku akan mengantar kalian"ucap sang _namja_ tampan, lantas memberi jalan pada mereka berdua.

"Siapa kalian?"

Suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi sepasang _namja_ misterius itu. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati tatapan dari Kai dan Kyungsoo yang meminta penjelasan.

"Jelaskan dulu pada kami semua yang tidak kami tahu"kali ini, Kai yang angkat bicara.

Sang _namja_ tampan berjalan ke depan mereka, lantas menatap mereka satu persatu. Nafasnya dihela, dan matanya memelas.

"Namaku Jongdae, dan dia adalah Minseok, istriku"ucap sang _namja_ tampan, membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Dan kami adalah–"

.

.

.

"_Darkness Slayer_"lanjutnya.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan, menyusuri bagian hutan –berharap bertemu yang lain. Kaki Baekhyun sudah pulih, jadi dia bisa berjalan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan intens. Dia benar-benar sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan gejolak nafsu predatornya.

SREK SREK

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam, ketika mendengar suara itu. Dalam sekejap, Chanyeol langsung mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang, dan mengendarkan pandangannya. Tubuhnya sudah berubah dalam _mode_ macan tutul. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

TAP TAP TAP

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWW!"terdengar auman dari belakang mereka.

CRASH!

Chanyeol langsung menerjang makhluk itu dengan kuku tangannya yang panjang dan tajam. Baekhyun mulai menangis ketakutan, menatap dalam diam sosok misterius yang tengah menyemburkan darah hitam pekat itu.

Chanyeol menyadari ketakutan Baekhyun, lantas langsung menutup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan lembut menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Jangan dibuka sebelum aku menyuruhmu"bisiknya lembut pada telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara tubuh yang robek, darah-darah mengucur, dan beberapa langkah kaki. Baekhyun benar-benar takut.

15 menit berlalu. Baekhyun masih belum membuka matanya, dan memang belum ada perintah dari Chanyeol. Kini, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol menggendongnya di depan, dan membawanya berlari.

"Kau boleh membukanya"suara berat Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membukanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Di hadapannya, tampak wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Baekhyun mengendarkan pandangannya. Kini, mereka berada di daerah lapang, dengan langit malam mengitari mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Baekhyun, masih bergetar.

Chanyeol memamerkan _prankster smile_-nya, lantas menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Tubuhnya sudah berubah kembali ke _mode_ manusia, sehingga tidak menakutkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tak usah khawatir"ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan membawanya berjalan. Baekhyun menatap punggung gagah Chanyeol. _Terima kasih, sudah menolongku_; batinnya.

-XOXO-

Suho dan Lay tengah berjalan di daerah sebuah pinggiran sungai. Lay menatap sungai itu dengan berbinar. Jernih dan bersih.

"Suho"suara Lay membuat Suho menatapnya.

"Ya?"tanyanya, lantas menghampiri Lay.

"Sungai ini jernih"ucapnya seraya menunjuk sungai itu.

Suho tersenyum, lantas mengusap rambut Lay. Lay tersenyum padanya, memamerkan _dimple smile_ andalannya. Tanpa Lay ketahui, kini Suho sedang menahan setengah mati nafsu buasnya.

Lay berjongkok di pinggir sungai itu, dan mencelupkan tangannya. Air dingin menyapanya, membuatnya terkekeh renyah.

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

BYUR!

Kalau saja Suho terlambat menarik Lay, mungkin sosok manis itu sudah tertarik masuk ke air. Lay sendiri masih harus mengontrol detak jantungnya, karena begitu kaget.

Hampir saja, sesosok makhluk misterius, menariknya masuk ke dalam sungai yang dalam itu.

Lay menatap horor pada sosok itu. Suho menghalangi tubuh Lay dengan tubuh gagahnya, ketika beberapa makhluk serupa mulai bermunculan dari dalam sungai.

GREP!

SRET!

"KYAAAAAA!"pekikan nyaring Lay menyadarkan Suho.

"LAY!"Suho memekik.

Kini, kaki kanan Lay tampak terseret oleh akar-akar pohon yang –sepertinya– berpihak pada dunia jahat. Lay berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan menggenggam tanah, berusaha menahan tubuhnya tertarik.

CRASH!

Suho sudah mengubah tubuhnya ke dalam _mode_ elang, dan langsung terbang dan menginjak akar-akar pohon yang menarik tubuh Lay. Lay langsung bergetar, ketika melihat bahwa akar-akar pohon itu mengeluarkan darah hitam pekat. Suho langsung membantu Lay bangun, dan mendekap tubuh Lay erat.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Suho, diangguki Lay dengan kaku.

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWW!"terdengar auman di belakang mereka.

Kini, mereka terpojok. Tampak beberapa makhluk tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, dengan terpincang-pincang. Suho berusaha melindungi tubuh Lay. Mereka terpojok ke dinding batu.

"Lay, berjongkoklah. Tutup matamu"ucap Suho, namun digelengi Lay.

"Tidak! Aku mau membantu"ucap Lay, memelas.

Suho menatap Lay, lantas melemparkan tatapan melasnya dengan manik birunya. Lay seakan terhipnotis. Ia pun mengangguk, dan langsung berjongkok di belakang tubuh Suho dan menutup matanya.

CRASH! CRASH!

Suho –yang sudah berada dalam _mode _manusia elang– melayangkan cakar-cakar tajamnya ke arah monster-monster itu. Sesosok monster melemparkan lembing tajamnya pada Suho, namun Suho langsung bisa menghindar. Sesosok monster menghunuskan samurainya yang karatan, namun Suho mengelak dan menendang kaki monster itu dengan keras, membuat kakinya lepas dari tubuhnya dan tubuhnya terjatuh. Darah hitam mengucur deras dimana-mana.

Lay menutup matanya erat. Ia memercayai bahwa Suho akan melindunginya. Dia tidak membukanya sama sekali.

5 menit berlalu. Lay tidak lagi mendengar apa-apa. Terdengar satu suara langkah kaki, dan berhenti di depannya.

"Ayo, buka"suara lembut Suho menyadarkannya.

Lay membuka matanya, dan mendapati bahwa Suho sedang berjongkok di depannya, memamerkan senyumnya. Lay mengendarkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati puluhan tubuh teronggok, dengan darah hitam menghiasinya. Sungguh, Suho-kah yang melawan mereka? Sendirian?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Suho, membuat Lay menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kau tidak apa-apa?"Lay memekik, dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

Suho langsung mendekap tubuh itu, dan berusaha menenangkannya. Lay menangis deras pada dekapan Suho, membuat tubuh itu basah.

"Sstt, aku tidak apa-apa. Tak usah menangis lagi"hibur Suho.

"Hiks terima kasih, Suho"Lay terisak, lantas disenyumi Suho.

"Tak usah berterima kasih"

-XOXO-

"Mereka kemana?"

Kini, kelompok sisa dari mereka masih sibuk mencari keenam _namja_ yang hilang. Siwon yang memimpin pencarian.

"Kalau tahu begini, harusnya kita tidak usah kemari!"ucap Ryeowook, membuat mereka menatapnya tajam.

"Tak selayaknya kau berbicara begitu di saat sulit seperti ini, _oppa_!"tegas Hyoyeon.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kalau bukan karena program ini, kita takkan terperangkap di sini!"Ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, _hyung_!"tegas Kyuhyun.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Mereka menoleh, ketika mendapati bahwa Siwon baru saja berteriak. Dia masih berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Kemarahan dalam tim tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya! Fokus saja dan terus mencari!"tegas Siwon.

"Hentikan ini. Ini takkan berhasil"kini, suara merdu Sooyoung yang menetralkan suasana.

"Mari kita berdoa, semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja. Takkan ada yang mati dalam misi ini"ucap Taeyeon, berusaha memberikan perasaan optimis.

"Aku sudah mengontak pihak Kutai dan Jakarta"ucap Hyoyeon seraya menyerahkan _walkie-talkie_-nya pada Siwon.

"Lalu apa kata mereka?"tanya Siwon, namun Hyoyeon justru menghela nafas berat.

"Mereka akan tiba seminggu lagi. Ada masalah di distrik mereka, jadi mereka harus mengurusnya dulu"ucap Hyoyeon, membuat mereka semua menghela nafas berat.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita lanjut pencarian kita. Kita harus menemukan mereka, dalam waktu seminggu"ucap Kyuhyun.

TBC or END, yak?

**Hohoho, akhirnya hari ini dapet pasokan waifai :D akhirnya bisa diupdate.. chapter selanjutnya mungkin minggu ini juga, hari Jumat ^^**

**So, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	5. Chapter 4

_**(Chaptered) 'The Lost Jungle' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Keramat & Jurrasic Park Movie

Cast : EXO #pastinya, Super Junior, SNSD, dll... #males ngetik saking banyaknya *halah*

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, Horror, Romance, Fantasy, Action (YRFHA)

Couple : TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek dsb. *males ngetik

Summary : I can't go out. I'm in _**'The Lost Jungle'**_, #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Couplenya nyampur! Kadang Taoris, kadang Hunhan, dsb. Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin feelnya bakal lebih nge-sreg sambil ngedengerin EXO - Overdose. ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Kemarahan dalam tim tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya! Fokus saja dan terus mencari!"tegas Siwon._

"_Hentikan ini. Ini takkan berhasil"kini, suara merdu Sooyoung yang menetralkan suasana._

"_Mari kita berdoa, semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja. Takkan ada yang mati dalam misi ini"ucap Taeyeon, berusaha memberikan perasaan optimis._

"_Aku sudah mengontak pihak Kutai dan Jakarta"ucap Hyoyeon seraya menyerahkan walkie-talkie-nya pada Siwon._

"_Lalu apa kata mereka?"tanya Siwon, namun Hyoyeon justru menghela nafas berat._

"_Mereka akan tiba seminggu lagi. Ada masalah di distrik mereka, jadi mereka harus mengurusnya dulu"ucap Hyoyeon, membuat mereka semua menghela nafas berat._

"_Ya sudah. Ayo, kita lanjut pencarian kita. Kita harus menemukan mereka, dalam waktu seminggu"ucap Kyuhyun._

_._

_-The Lost Jungle-_

_._

_._

Chapter 4 ^^

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan dan mencari teman-teman lain. Kini, mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak, menuju ke arah selatan.

"Sehunnie"suara lembut Luhan memanggil Sehun, membuat sosok itu menengok.

"Ya?"sahutnya.

"Adakah keluargamu yang lain– di sini? Kau hanya sendirian?"tanya Luhan, pelan-pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya keluarga"jawab Sehun.

"Ohh"Luhan hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Tapi–"

"Aku punya banyak kenalan"lanjut Sehun, membuat Luhan menengok ke arahnya.

"Siapa?"tanya Luhan, penasaran dengan kenalan dari sosok bukan manusia ini.

"Mereka adalah _Panther_, _Raven_, dan _Eagle_"jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Nama mereka juga seperti itu?"tanya Luhan, diangguki Sehun.

"Yap. Mungkin menurutmu, itu adalah nama yang aneh. Tapi, kami tidak tahu lagi nama apa yang lebih bagus untuk diri kami"jelas Sehun.

Luhan tampak berhenti berjalan, dan berpikir. Sehun membalikkan badannya, untuk melihat sosok manis yang berhenti itu. Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan, membuat beberapa ranting terinjak olehnya.

"Kenapa, Lu?"tanya Sehun, membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku penasaran satu hal tentangmu. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"tanya Luhan.

"Silahkan"ucap Sehun, lantas bersiap untuk menyimak pertanyaan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

Sehun terdiam, lantas mengernyit bingung. _Benar juga. Aku ini apa?_; batinnya, bergejolak. Luhan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedang berpikir, lantas menatapnya penasaran.

"Hey"Luhan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, membuat sosok itu tersadar, dan kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

"Ahh, maaf. A-aku melamun"ucap Sehun, agak gelagapan.

"Jadi– kau ini apa?"tanya Luhan, memperjelas maksudnya.

"A-aku–"ucapan Sehun terputus, membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

.

.

.

"A-aku sendiri juga– tidak tahu"

Dan jawaban itu benar-benar membuat Luhan tidak habis pikir.

-XOXO-

Grup pencari pun tersebar. Ada Siwon dengan Sooyoung, Hyoyeon dengan Taeyeon, dan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berpencar, lantas memberi tanda pada jalan mereka –agar jika mereka tersesat mereka bisa mengikuti tanda itu untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

"_Oppa_"suara Sooyoung mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk menengok.

"Ya?"sahutnya.

"Apa kau yakin mereka baik-baik saja?"tanya Sooyoung, membuat Siwon menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Siwon, meminta agar _yeodongsaeng_-nya itu memperjelas maksudnya.

"Maksudku– apa kau yakin mereka– masih–"Sooyoung benar-benar tidak enak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Siwon –yang tahu maksud kalimat itu– pun hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia sendiri mempertanyakan bagaimana keadaan keenam anggota yang hilang itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba mencari"ucap Siwon, diangguki Sooyoung.

Mereka menyorotkan sinar senternya, ke segala arah. Sesekali mereka juga meneriaki nama anggota yang hilang.

"KRIS_-AH_!"

"KYUNGSOO_-AH_!"

"_KKAMJONG_, DIMANA KAU!?"

"XIAO LU! XIAO LU!"

"BAEKKIEE! _EODISSEO_!?"

"ZHANG YIXING!?"

_Hah, percuma kita berteriak seperti ini_; batin Siwon, nestapa. Siwon melirik Sooyoung. Tampak Sooyoung juga kelelahan. Choi Bersaudara itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu akar besar pohon.

"Huh, aku bahkan ragu mereka sempat mendengar teriakan kita"keluh Sooyoung, membuat Siwon menepuk punggungnya –memberi semangat.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengeluh terus"ucapnya, diangguki sang adik.

Siwon merasa ada yang aneh. Aura di sekitarnya mulai berubah, dan menjadi mencekam. Padahal sebelumnya, dia tidak merasakan rasa takut seperti ini.

"Aku merasa aneh"gumam Siwon, berusaha agar Sooyoung tidak mendengarnya.

"_Oppa_, aku mau buang air"ucap Sooyoung, nadanya mulai manja.

"Aduh, jangan di saat seperti ini, dong!"gerutu Siwon, namun Sooyoung tetap memberi _puppy eyes_-nya.

_Skatmat_, Siwon pun memperbolehkannya. Sooyoung segera mengambil sebuah _spot_ di belakang sebuah pohon besar, dan menuntaskan hajatnya di situ.

7 menit berlalu, dan Sooyoung tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. _Lama sekali dia. Memangnya hajatnya sebesar apa, sih?_; pikir Siwon. Karena dirasa terlalu lama, Siwon pun menghampiri pohon dimana _yeodongsaeng_-nya tadi buang hajat.

"Sooyoungie, kau jangan main–"Siwon terputus, dan matanya membelalak kaget, dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

Di depan matanya, tampak tubuh Sooyoung tertancap kuat di pohon, dengan sebuah tombak yang menusuk dadanya, menembus ke batang pohon. Yang lebih menyeramkan adalah– mata Sooyoung yang terbelalak dan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

-XOXO-

Hyoyeon dan Taeyeon berpencar ke daerah utara, menyisir bagian itu. Mereka menyorotkan cahaya senter mereka ke segala arah, berusaha mencari petunjuk apapun tentang teman-teman mereka yang hilang.

"KAI_-AH_! JANGAN BUAT _NOONA_ KHAWATIR!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

"_YA _WU YIFAN! KAU DIMANA!"

"LUHANNIE!"

"YIXING! ZHANG YIXING!"

"BYUN BAEK!"

Mereka pun saling bertatapan, tahu kalau apa yang mereka lakukan adalah sia-sia. Mereka pun menghela nafas berat, merasa bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan yang tidaklah mudah.

"Huh, ini sulit sekali"keluh Taeyeon seraya mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"_You don't say_, _eonnie_"sergah Hyoyeon, lantas memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hutan Indonesia luas sekali, sih! Apa tidak bisa diperkecil?"Taeyeon mulai berceloteh yang tidak-tidak.

"_Ya_, _eonnie_! Kalau hutan di Indonesia diperkecil, lantas kita mau bernafas pakai apa? Hutan Indonesia adalah paru-parunya dunia, tidak bijak rasanya jika kita berucap seperti itu"jelas Hyoyeon, diangguki Taeyeon dengan lemas.

"Tidak tahukah kau bahwa gara-gara hutan ini juga teman-teman kita hilang? Jika aku bisa membaca masa depan, maka aku pastikan bahwa kita takkan pernah kemari"ucap Taeyeon.

"Ya ya ya terserah"Hyoyeon tidak bisa berucap banyak, jika Taeyeon sudah mulai berceloteh tidak jelas.

SREK SREK

Terdengar suara-suara, membuat mereka waspada. Hyoyeon mempererat genggamannya pada _shotgun_-nya, dan Taeyeon mulai memegang gagang pistolnya. Mereka mengendarkan pandangan, menajamkan penglihatan mereka. _Tidak ada apa-apa_; batin Hyoyeon.

BUGH!

SREK!

"AHHHHH!"Hyoyeon memekik, ketika dirasa sesuatu menarik kakinya, membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah, dan menariknya menjauh dari Taeyeon.

"HYOYEON_-AH_!"tanpa sungkan, Taeyeon langsung meraih pistolnya dan membidik sosok –_ani_, akar tanaman– yang menarik kaki Hyoyeon.

DOR! DOR!

Suara pistol bergema di situ, membuat suasana semakin _spooky_. Tidak mengenai sasaran, namun Taeyeon terus menembaki sosok itu. Namun, target tembakannya dan Hyoyeon menghilang di balik semak-semak belukar. Taeyeon menatapnya nanar.

"Hyoyeon_-ah_"gumamnya, lirih.

Tak menyadari bahwa sesosok makhluk bercaping telah bersiap di belakang punggungnya, dengan sebuah sabit di tangan kanannya. Ia melayangkan sabit itu dan–

CRASH!

-XOXO-

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berada di bagian barat laut hutan. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, namun tetap dengan kewaspadaan total di mata mereka. Mereka mencari ke segala arah, berusaha menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan –atau mungkin petunjuk– tentang teman-teman yang lain.

"Hey, lihat ini"Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu.

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sejenak, lantas menunjuk sesuatu yang menancap di tanah. Sebuah batang dengan sobekan kain merah.

"Kain merah? Ini kan tanda jalan bagi Taeyeon dan Hyoyeon"ucap Ryeowook, diangguki Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti arah ini? Kita beritahu mereka bahwa tidak ada teman-teman di bagian tengah hutan"saran Kyuhyun, diangguki Ryeowook.

Mereka mengendarkan pandangan –berusaha mencari kain merah lain. Tatapan tajam Ryeowook menangkan sesuatu berwarna merah yang berada sekitar 50 meter di depan mereka. Mereka pun berjalan menghampirinya. Begitulah seterusnya.

15 menit berlalu sudah, namun baik Taeyeon maupun Hyoyeon tidak ditemukan. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terus mengikuti jalan itu, hingga kain itu berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

"Benda ini berhenti di sini"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Berarti mereka tidak jauh dari sini"ucap Ryeowook, lantas mengendarkan pandangannya.

Mereka berjalan sesuai naluri mereka, lantas menatap penuh penasaran pada sesuatu yang terduduk, tak jauh dari mereka. Sosok itu duduk bersila, dengan tubuh yang menghadap mereka. Rambut panjangnya membuat mereka terpekik senang.

"Itu Taeyeon!"pekik Kyuhyun, lantas berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

Ryeowook menyusulnya. Kemudian, mereka berhenti tepat di depan tubuh itu, lantas berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Taeyeon_-ah_, aku tidak menemukan yang lain di tengah hutan. Bisakah kau membantuku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

Taeyeon tak bergeming. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berpandangan, lantas kembali menatap tubuh itu.

"Taeyeon_-ah_, kau marah pada kami? Jawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun"Ryeowook angkat bicara.

Tak ada respon, membuat mereka semakin heran. Rasa takut kembali menghantui mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, lantas menyentuh pundak Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon_-ah_"Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh itu perlahan.

BRUK!

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook terkejut setengah mati. Mereka langsung berdiri, dan mundur beberapa langkah –syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

Taeyeon terbujur kaku, dengan tubuh yang berbaring ke samping. Sebuah luka menganga tampak tercipta di punggungnya, merembes hingga bajunya. Dan yang terakhir adalah– mata Taeyeon yang membelalak.

-XOXO-

Kris dan Tao telah sampai di sebuah pinggir jurang. Tao dan Kris saling bertatapan, lantas menghela nafas berat. Terdapat jurang lain di depan mereka, dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai besar jauh di bawah. Sayap Tao belum bisa digunakan, jadi mereka harus mencari cara untuk menyeberang –jadi Tao harus menjadi manusia dulu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, dan belum bisa bertransformasi.

"Baiklah. Kau punya ide?"tanya Kris, digelengi Tao dengan imutnya.

Kris mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas mendapati sebuah pohon besar, tak jauh dari mereka. Kris menatap Tao, lantas menunjuk pohon itu.

"Sepertinya pohon itu bisa untuk kita gunakan"ucap Kris, membuat Tao heran.

"Untuk apa?"tanyanya.

"Kau bisa mendorongnya, kan? Kita akan menjadikannya jembatan"ucap Kris.

"Tidak bisa. Kekuatanku belum sepenuhnya pulih"jawab Tao, sedih.

Kris menghela nafas, lantas mengusap punggung Tao –menghibur sosok manis itu. Entahlah, tapi Kris merasa bahwa dialah yang seharusnya menjaga Tao, bukan Tao yang menjaganya.

SREK SREK

Terdengar suara-suara di belakang mereka. Kris langsung melindungi tubuh Tao dengan tubuhnya, lantas menatap sekelilingnya dengan takut.

"Sebaiknya kita menuruni tebing ini"bisik Kris, diangguki Tao.

Tao mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas menemukan sebuah akar pohon yang panjang dan terkulai, namun kuat. Tao mencolek punggung Kris dengan telunjuknya, lantas menunjuk akar itu.

"Ayo"sahut Kris, pelan.

Perlahan, mereka segera mempersiapkan akar panjang itu. Tao melihat ke bawah. Akar itu berhenti beberapa puluh sentimeter dari pinggir sungai, jadi mereka masih bisa mendarat dengan selamat. Kris memberi aba-aba pada Tao, dan mereka pun mulai menuruni akar itu.

Tapi, seharusnya mereka tidak menuruni akar itu.

"GRAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

SRET!

Secara tiba-tiba, terdengar suara auman, dan kemudian tubuh Tao terlilit oleh akar itu –dengan erat. Tao mengerang sakit dalam lilitan itu, dan Kris berusaha untuk melepaskan Tao.

"Ini– tidak mau– lepas!"Kris masih berusaha membuka lilitan Tao.

SRET SRET

Perlahan tapi pasti, akar itu mulai menarik dirinya ke atas tebing. Kris menatap pemandangan di atasnya, dan terperanjat kaget –begitupun Tao.

Kini, beberapa makhluk misterius menunggu mereka di ujung tebing, dengan beberapa senjata yang ada di tangan mereka. Mereka menatap Kris dengan tatapan lapar.

"K-kris, kau– tinggalkan saja aku! Ka-kau pergi saja!"Tao bersusah payah dalam kalimatnya.

"_ANDWAE_!"pekik Kris, nyaring.

Kris teringat akan sebuah pedang kecil yang diberikan Hyoyeon padanya –untuk berjaga-jaga. Kris segera meraih benda itu –yang ada di belakang betisnya– lantas mengarahkannya pada akar pohon itu.

CRASH!

Tubuh Tao terlepas dari lilitannya, dan akar itu terpotong, mengucurkan banyak darah hitam pekat dari dalamnya. Kris dan Tao pun terjatuh secara tidak terkontrol.

BYUR!

Mereka pun terjerumus ke dalam sungai deras itu, dan terbawa olehnya, meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk misterius yang menatap mereka kesal –karena berhasil lolos dari mereka.

-XOXO-

Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan, beriringan dengan Jongdae dan Minseok. Mereka tengah berbincang –apalagi kalau bukan cara keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Apa kau tahu cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini?"tanya Kai, digelengi Jongdae.

"Aku sendiri sudah terjebak selama lebih dari 3 bulan"ucap Jongdae, membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo membelalak kaget.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan di sini selama itu?"tanya Kyungsoo, _kepo_.

"Yah, aku dan Jongdae menghadapi beberapa makhluk aneh di sini. Sesuai dengan apa yang ada di plang depan, seharusnya kami tidak masuk ke dalam sini, tapi kami malah mengabaikannya"jelas Minseok.

"Kalian tahu arti tulisan plang itu?"tanya Kai, diangguki Jongdae.

"_Nde_. Aku dan Minseok tengah berwisata, dengan seorang pemandu. Tapi kemudian, kami ingin sekali masuk ke sini. Kami melihat plang larangan itu, tapi kami mengabaikannya. Akibatnya, kami tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Bahkan pemandu kami tewas"jawab Jongdae.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menurut?"tanya Kai.

"Yah, karena kami sedang _travelling_– saat itu, jadi kami pikir bahwa mengunjungi sebentar tidak masalah"ucap Minseok.

"Kalian sudah berusaha keluar dari sini?"tanya Kai, diangguki Jongdae.

"Kami sudah mencoba, tapi kemudian kami selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama. Kami merasa bahwa kita bukanlah ada di dunia yang sama dengan manusia. Tempat ini seperti tempat dimana orang-orang tersesat dan berada di antara dunia manusia dan lain. Yah, aku hanya berkonspirasi"jelas Jongdae, terdengar –agak– tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"tanya Kyungsoo, penasaran dengan arah pikiran Jongdae.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa, kita seperti berada di labirin hutan. Kau hanya diperbolehkan keluar jika memiliki jiwa suci. Kami tidak tahu apa maksud dari jiwa suci itu, tapi mungkin jiwa suci yang dimaksud adalah jiwa suci yang benar-benar polos atau tidak tahu apa-apa"jelas Jongdae.

"Itu adalah jiwa bayi, _if you want to know_"sergah Kai, dikekehi Minseok.

"Hey, itu hanya teori konspirasi, belum tentu benar"Jongdae ingin membela dirinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan dan bicarakan saja hal-hal baik"Minseok menengahi perdebatan mereka.

-XOXO-

Suho dan Lay tengah berjalan di dekat sebuah jurang. Suho berjalan dengan waspada, dengan wujud manusia-nya. Lay berpegangan erat pada tangan Suho, ikut waspada dengan keadaan sekeliling.

"Kris _hyung_. Luhan _hyung_. Taeyeon _noona_. Kyuhyun _hyung_"Lay berbisik ke segala arah, berharap agar ada yang mendengar.

"Hentikan, Lay. Kau bisa mengundang makhluk bukan manusia jika memanggil mereka dengan tidak hati-hati"saran Suho lembut, diangguki Lay dengan lemas.

"Hah, kenapa harus seperti ini, sih? Aku ingin pulang"suara Lay menjadi parau tak bahagia.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya –membuat Lay juga berhenti. Ia pun membalikkan badan, dan menatap tepat pada wajah Lay dengan manik birunya. Lay tenggelam dalam tatapan lembut itu.

"Kau harus bersyukur bahwa kau masih hidup di sini. Setahuku, siapapun yang masuk sejengkal saja dari batas hutan, maka dia takkan pernah bisa kembali. Kau masih punya kemungkinan itu, Lay. Ingat"jelas Suho, membuat Lay terharu akan kebijaksanaannya.

Lay mengangguk mengerti, lantas tersenyum manis. Suho pun ikut tersenyum, lantas kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan Lay.

13 menit berlalu. Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah –seakan hanya berputar-putar di satu tempat.

"Suho?"Lay memanggilnya, membuat Suho menoleh.

"Ya?"tanyanya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"tanya Lay, terdengar penasaran dan hati-hati.

Suho menatap Lay dengan heran. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengerti arti pertanyaan Lay, lantas hanya mendesah berat. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di dunia ini.

"Aku sendiri– tidak tahu"jawab Suho, membuat Lay bingung.

"Kau– tidak tahu?"tanya Lay, berusaha meyakinkan jawaban Suho.

Suho mengangguk, membuat Lay menghela nafas. _Hutan ini beserta isinya benar-benar tidak masuk akal_; batin Lay, agak pusing –sepertinya– akan mengherankannya hutan itu.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!"

Suho dan Lay menengok ke arah jurang, lantas bergegas mendekati pinggir jurang itu. Mereka membelalakkan mata, kaget dengan objek yang mereka lihat –terutama Lay.

Dua sosok misterius tampak terbawa arus sungai yang deras, berusaha bertahan pada sebuah batang pohon yang mengapung-apung.

"KRIS _HYUNG_!"pekik Lay.

"_RAVEN_!"Suho pun ikutan memekik.

Suho segera mengubah dirinya ke dalam _mode_ elang, lantas menatap Lay dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera kembali"ucap Suho.

SWING!

Suho terbang menukik ke bawah jurang, lantas mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya –untuk menangkap mereka.

"Bawalah Kris _hyung_ bersamamu, _Eagle_! Selamatkan dia dulu!"pekik Tao, susah payah ketika air juga mulai memasuki mulutnya.

Suho mengangguk, lantas memanjangkan tangannya –berusaha meraih tubuh Kris. Ia juga harus berhati-hati dengan terbangnya –takut-takut menabrak sesuatu.

GREP!

Suho berhasil meraih kedua ketiak Kris, lantas mengangkatnya dari air dan membawanya ke atas tebing. Tubuh Kris yang berat agak menyulitkan Suho untuk membawanya, namun ia tetap berusaha.

Lay segera membantu Suho dan menidurkan Kris di atas tanah. Kris tampak lemas, tapi ia baik-baik saja. Bersyukur bahwa dia tidak pingsan.

"Mana _Raven_?"tanya Lay, membuat Suho terpekik.

Ia menatap ke bawah, dan menatap ke ujung tebing. Ia memekik, kaget sekaligus panik.

.

.

.

Sebuah air terjun tampak berada tak jauh dari ujung sungai itu. Tao masih bertopang pada kayu itu, lantas menatap air terjun itu dengan takut-takut. Suho segera menukik turun, menuju ke arah Tao.

"_RAVEN_!"pekik Suho.

"_EAGLE_!"Tao menyahut.

Tangan Suho sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya, namun–

SWING!

Batang kayu itu dan Tao sudah terlanjur jatuh bersama air terjun. Suho menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat, lantas menukik turun dan melihat ke dekat dasar air terjun itu.

"_RAVEN_! _RAVEN_!"Suho memekik ke segala arah, namun tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

Seakan Tao hilang ditelan bumi.

TBC or END, yak?

**Yehet~ terimakasih Ya Allah, akhirnya bisa postttt... tadi terjadi sedikit kerusakan waifai, dikirain gak bisa post, padahal udah janji hari ini u,u Thanks to Allah!  
Disini konfliknya mulai muncul ^^**

**So, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	6. Chapter 5

_**(Chaptered) 'The Lost Jungle' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Keramat & Jurrasic Park Movie

Cast : EXO #pastinya, Super Junior, SNSD, dll... #males ngetik saking banyaknya *halah*

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, Horror, Romance, Fantasy, Action (YRFHA)

Couple : TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek dsb. *males ngetik

Summary : I can't go out. I'm in _**'The Lost Jungle'**_, #

Rated : T – M [Teen – Mature] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Couplenya nyampur! Kadang Taoris, kadang Hunhan, dsb. Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin feelnya bakal lebih nge-sreg sambil ngedengerin EXO - Overdose. ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_GREP!_

_ Suho berhasil meraih kedua ketiak Kris, lantas mengangkatnya dari air dan membawanya ke atas tebing. Tubuh Kris yang berat agak menyulitkan Suho untuk membawanya, namun ia tetap berusaha._

_ Lay segera membantu Suho dan menidurkan Kris di atas tanah. Kris tampak lemas, tapi ia baik-baik saja._

"_Mana Raven?"tanya Lay, membuat Suho terpekik._

_ Ia menatap ke bawah, dan menatap ke ujung tebing. Ia memekik, kaget sekaligus panik._

_._

_._

_._

_ Sebuah air terjun tampak berada, tak jauh dari ujung sungai itu. Tao masih bertopang pada kayu itu, lantas menatap air terjun itu dengan takut-takut. Suho segera menukik turun, menuju ke arah Tao._

"_RAVEN!"pekik Suho._

"_EAGLE!"Tao menyahut._

_ Tangan Suho sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya, namun–_

_SWING!_

_ Kayu itu dan Tao sudah terlanjur jatuh bersama air terjun. Suho menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat, lantas menukik turun dan melihat ke dekat dasar air terjun itu._

"_RAVEN! RAVEN!"Suho memekik ke segala arah, namun tak ada jawaban._

_._

_._

_._

_ Seakan Tao hilang ditelan bumi._

_._

_-The Lost Jungle-_

_._

_._

Chapter 5 ^^

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap jalanan di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun menunduk sedih, dan Chanyeol pun langsung mendekatinya dan menenangkannya.

Setelah berjalan jauh –yang serasa beribu-ribu mil– mereka kembali ke tempat yang sama. Chanyeol ingat betul dengan pohon delima besar yang berada di dekat tebing curam, dan dia sudah 5x melewati pohon itu bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol_-ah_, tidak adakah cara lain?"tanya Baekhyun, melas.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana struktur dan trek hutan itu. Yang ia tahu adalah –ia sudah berada di situ semenjak lahir, mungkin.

"Kita sudah berputar-putar, dan kembali ke tempat yang sama. Apa kau tidak sadar, huh?"nada suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini, Baekkie"ucap Chanyeol, membela dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Emosinya telah mencapai ubun-ubun, siap untuk diledakkan. Ingin rasanya ia mati saja. Ia tak kuat untuk bertahan di hutan itu.

"Harusnya aku tidak memercayaimu, Park Chanyeol"setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu –dengan sinis, Baekhyun pun melangkah menjauh.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"Chanyeol memekik dengan suara _bass_-nya, namun tidak digubris.

Baekhyun terus berjalan, lurus. Chanyeol tidak berani mendekatinya. Rasa bersalah benar-benar menghantuinya, _harusnya aku tidak membawanya berputar-putar_. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Baekhyun berhak marah padanya, karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak becus dalam membawa Baekhyun berjalan.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah lesu menuju ke arah Baekhyun –yang tampak semakin jauh dan jauh. Ia menatap tubuh mungil itu dengan perasaan menyesal. Jujur saja, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasakan rasa menyesal yang mendalam dalam dirinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

-XOXO-

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon beringin. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang berkeringat. Luhan memang kelelahan, tapi ia bersyukur bahwa asma Luhan tidak kambuh.

"Aku lelah"gumam Luhan, disenyumi Sehun.

"Aku juga"sahut Sehun, membuat Luhan menengok dan terkekeh.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sehun, heran dengan reaksi Luhan.

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya heran satu hal"ucap Luhan, masih diselingi oleh kekehan kecil.

"Apa?"tanya Sehun, ingin tahu.

"Kau ini terlahir di dunia, tapi kenapa tidak tahu apa sebenarnya dirimu ini? Aku seorang manusia, Lay, Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo, Siwon _hyung_, dan teman-temanku manusia. Kenapa kau tidak tahu dirimu sendiri?"tanya Luhan, heran.

"Sulit untuk dijabarkan"jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya –sebal dengan jawaban itu.

"Apa kau tak punya teori dirimu sendiri tentang jati dirimu yang sebenarnya?"tanya Luhan, digelengi Sehun.

"Aku tak berpikir sampai situ. Bertahan di hutan ini saja sudah hebat"ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengangguk lucu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar pekikan dari kejauhan. Sehun dan Luhan menengok dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara. Serta merta, Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan, dan membawanya berjalan bersamanya. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun, ketakutan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa kagetnya mereka.

Kini, sesosok manusia tampak tertarik ke dalam lumpur hitam, perlahan-lahan. Ia hanya bisa meronta. Luhan membulatkan matanya, ketika melihat siapa itu.

"BAEKHYUN!"pekik Luhan.

"TOLONG!"Baekhyun memekik, dengan tangis yang hebat.

Sehun menatap Luhan, lantas segera mendekati lumpur itu. Ia memanjangkan tangannya, berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"GRAAAAAAAWWWWW!"

GREP!

Sesosok misterius muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam lumpur, dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun berusaha melepas cengkraman pada tangannya. Sosok itu berusaha menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam lumpur.

BRUK!

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan segera memukulkan sebuah batang kayu besar pada kepala sosok itu, membuatnya agak pening dan melepas genggamannya pada Sehun. Sehun segera merubah dirinya dalam _mode_ serigala, dan melindungi Luhan-nya dengan tubuhnya.

CRASH!

Tanpa rasa kasihan, dia langsung mencakar tepat pada leher sosok itu dengan cakarannya, membuatnya berdarah –bahkan kepala itu terlepas, dan terjatuh ke dalam lumpur. Luhan menutup mulutnya, dan Baekhyun memekik nyaring.

BYUR!

Tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk muncul dan menyeburkan diri ke dalam lumpur, lantas menarik tubuh Baekhyun –yang sudah sebatas leher– ke atas. Sehun membelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"_PANTHER_!"pekiknya.

"Bantu aku menariknya, _Wolf_!"Chanyeol berucap seraya bersusah payah menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke atas.

Sehun segera menyusup ke dalam lumpur, dan membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam lumpur. Setelah mendapat posisi pada tubuh Baekhyun, ia segera menatap Chanyeol.

"Satu, dua, TIGA!"pekik mereka, bersamaan.

Mereka menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan susah payah –terutama Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh itu tertarik ke atas. Bercak-bercak lumpur dan darah berada di tubuhnya.

Setelah berhasil menariknya ke permukaan, Chanyeol segera menggendongnya ke pinggiran kubangan. Luhan segera menghampiri tubuh itu, dan mendekap tubuh itu erat. Mereka berhasil terlepas dari belenggu lumpur itu.

"BAEKHYUN! BAEK!"pekik Chanyeol seraya menampar pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada respon. Baekhyun masih pingsan. Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh itu perlahan, refleks mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Baekhyun –untuk mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun.

Ia menidurkan Baekhyun di tanah, dan kedua tangannya langsung menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun. Ia berharap Baekhyun segera sadar. Sesekali ia memeriksa denyut nadi pada tangan Baekhyun. Dan yang lebih mengherankan adalah –Chanyeol yang menangis.

"Uhuk uhuk!"terdengar suara batuk dari mulut Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!"Luhan dan Chanyeol memekik bersamaan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, dan menatap sekeliling. Ia terkaget ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang kotor, namun tetap bisa dikenali.

"Lu-luhan _hyung_"ucapnya, masih dengan nada tak percaya.

"BAEKHYUNNIE!"Luhan memekik, lantas mendekap tubuh itu erat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya, dan menangis. Mereka berdua menangis dalam pelukan mereka, melepas rindu dan membagi ketakutan dalam diri mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan, dan tersenyum kecil –melihat reuni kelompok itu.

"_Hyung_, mana yang lain?"tanya Baekhyun, digelengi Luhan dengan pasrah.

"Aku sendiri juga terpisah dengan mereka. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja"jawab Luhan, nestapa.

Luhan membantu Baekhyun duduk. Lalu, tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakang Luhan. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, lantas tersenyum manis.

"Baek, ini Oh Sehun. Dia yang menjagaku selama di sini"ucap Luhan.

"Se-sehun?"ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Namaku telah diganti, _Panther_"ucap Sehun, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Namaku juga sudah diganti"ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menengok.

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam, membuat Chanyeol juga menatapnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia segera mendekap tubuh gagah itu, dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks, maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir"bisik Baekhyun, dengan tangis derasnya.

"Sstt, ini semua salahku. Maaf telah membuatmu celaka, Baekkie. Tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja"sahut Chanyeol seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri, lantas menatap kedua makhluk di hadapannya itu. Luhan mengamati Chanyeol, lantas berbisik pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik?"tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun juga menengok.

"Tidak. Dia hanya bertanya apakah kau sama sepertiku atau tidak, _Panther_"ucap Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namanya bukan lagi _Panther_. Panggil dia Park Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun, lantas berdiri –dibantu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Park Chanyeol"ucap Sehun, disenyumi Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari yang lain"

-XOXO-

"Eungh"

Sesosok makhluk tampak terbangun dari 'tidur'-nya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, lantas mendapati bahwa dia berada di sebuah gua.

Sosok itu mengendarkan pandangannya, dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Akkhhh"gumamnya, ketika dirasakan rasa nyeri luar biasa pada bagian rusuknya.

Ia menatap lukanya, lantas melihat bahwa sudah ada kain-kain panjang yang menutupi lukanya. Kain-kain itu bukan kain luka, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membalutnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun"

Sosok bermata biru itu menengok, lantas mendapati seseorang. Seorang _yeoja_ tampak berada di depannya, dengan api unggun tercipta –menghangatkan udara malam. _Yeoja_ itu menatapnya, lantas berjalan menghampirinya, dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Siapa namamu?"tanyanya.

"Ra– Huang Zitao"jawab sosok bermata biru itu.

"Lukamu parah sekali. Rusukmu bergeser dari tempatnya, dan kepalamu membentur batu air terjun. Aku sudah merawat lukamu, karena aku pernah terjun langsung ke medan perang dan merawat tentara-tentara. Kau harus istirahat, setidaknya seharian ini"jelas _yeoja_ itu, seraya mengusap _shotgun_ di tangannya dengan secarik lap basah.

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Tao, menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

"Kim Hyoyeon"

-XOXO-

Kris, Lay, dan Suho tengah berjalan, menyusuri pinggiran sungai itu. Suho dan Lay menatap wajah Kris yang frustasi, semenjak jatuh dan hilangnya Tao di sekitar air terjun. Mereka sudah mencari setiap inchi tempat dekat situ, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kris _hyung_, kau harus tenangkan dirimu"ucap Lay, membuat Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Kris, aku tahu, kau merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Kau harus mencari cara untuk menemukan Ra– maksudku Tao"ucap Suho seraya menepuk pundak Kris.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa bersalah, karena aku yang diselamatkan. Kalau saja dia dulu, dia pasti akan selamat sekarang"gumam Kris, dengan air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku tahu benar siapa Tao, Kris_-ah_. Dia bisa bertahan. Dia ini bukan manusia, pasti punya cara untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Percayalah"ucap Suho, setidaknya membuat Kris lebih baik.

"Memangnya, Tao itu jelmaan apa?"tanya Lay, _kepo_.

"Burung gagak raksasa. Dia sama sepertiku, sejenis burung. Aku elang, dia gagak hitam"jawab Suho, diangguki Lay.

"Suho, sayapnya belum pulih. Aku yakin, dia takkan jauh dari sini, karena dia tak bisa terbang"ucap Kris.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu terus, Kris. Gunakan instingmu. Kau memang manusia– yang pastinya tidak menggunakan insting, tapi sekarang, kau harus menggunakannya"jelas Suho.

"Insting?"tanya Kris, diangguki Suho.

"Iya, insting. Di saat kau percaya instingmu, maka ia akan menuntunmu kemana kau harus pergi. Setiap hewan memiliki insting, begitupun manusia. Aku yakin kau punya, Kris"jelas Suho, membuat Kris terdiam.

"Dan lagi, Tao pasti telah melemparkan sinyal-sinyal pertolongan padamu. Dia melindungimu, dan dia mungkin tahu dimana keberadaanmu, karena dia menggunakan instingnya"lanjut Suho.

Kris sedikit tersenyum, membuat Lay dan Suho senang melihatnya. Kris menepuk pundak Suho, dan mencengkramnya lembut.

"_Xie xie_"ucapnya, dengan pancaran kuat dalam matanya.

Lay menggenggam tangan Suho makin erat, membuat Suho menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Tanpa ia ketahui, Lay merona kecil, namun segera menundukkan kepalanya –takut ketahuan.

"Sekarang, kita hanya bisa memercayakan Tao pada Tuhan dan _penghuni_ hutan yang lain. Semoga tak ada yang melukainya"gumam Suho.

-XOXO-

"Makanlah ini"

Hyoyeon menyodorkan sepotong daging rusa yang masih segar –dengan darah masih menetes dari daging itu. Tao menatapnya ragu. Sejujurnya, dia belum pernah makan daging hewan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"tanya Hyoyeon, digelengi Tao.

"A-aku belum pernah makan daging hewan. Ma-makananku adalah–"ucapan Tao terputus.

"Tapi kau takkan memakanku, kan?"tanya Hyoyeon –seakan mengerti arah pembicaraan Tao.

Tao mengangguk. Meskipun tubuhnya lapar dan dia benar-benar harus makan –untuk memulihkan lukanya, tapi ia takkan tega memakan manusia yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Cobalah sedikit, pelan-pelan. Terbiasalah"ucap Hyoyeon, lantas menyodorkan daging rusa itu sekali lagi.

Tao meraih daging itu dengan gemetar. Daging itu dingin, merah, dan benar-benar masih segar –sepertinya baru diburu saat Tao pingsan. Tao menatap Hyoyeon. _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk, meyakinkan.

Tao menatap daging di hadapannya dengan agak ragu. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada daging itu –mengendus baunya perlahan-lahan. Tampak Hyoyeon menatapnya dengan penuh harap, berharap Tao mau memakannya.

Tao mempersiapkan gigi taringnya. Dia mengambil secuil daging, dan menatapnya dulu. Setelah yakin, ia segera mendekatkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Otte_?"tanya Hyoyeon, perlahan.

Tao memejamkan matanya –siap dengan rasa baru di mulutnya. Tapi kemudian, ia membuka matanya. Berbinar. Ia menatap daging itu, lantas kembali memakannya. Kali ini, ia langsung menggigit daging besar itu, lahap.

Hyoyeon bersyukur bahwa idenya untuk Tao agar memakan daging hewan berhasil. Tao memakannya dengan lahap. Matanya berbinar. _Sebenarnya, seenak apa sih daging mentah itu?_; batin Hyoyeon, mau tak mau ingin tahu.

"Tao"panggil Hyoyeon, membuat Tao menengok.

Hyoyeon sedikit ketakutan sekarang. Tao benar-benar menyeramkan. Dengan gigi taring yang sedang mengunyah, lalu darah-darah yang merembes keluar dari mulutnya, tangan yang sedang memegang daging mentah –uugh, benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Se-sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"tanya Hyoyeon, hati-hati.

Tao menghentikan kegiatan makannya, lantas menatap _yeoja_ itu. Ia mulai bingung sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya dia? _Aku ini apa?_; batin Tao.

"A-aku tidak tahu"jawab Tao, lantas kembali memakan daging itu.

Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk –tak mau tahu lebih jauh. Ia pun tampak berpikir, kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menatap Tao ragu, tapi kemudian ia kembali bertanya.

"Tao"

"Hmm?"Tao menyahut.

"Apa kau pernah melihat– manusia lain selain aku di sini?"tanya Hyoyeon, _to the point_.

Tao mengangguk, membuat Hyoyeon berbinar. Harapannya agar teman-temannya selamat pun mulai bangkit.

"A-apa kau tahu siapa?"tanya Hyoyeon, harap-harap-cemas.

Tao terdiam, lantas menatapnya. Ia berpikir, kemudian teringat dengan _namja_ yang selalu bersamanya. Ia berharap bahwa _namja_ itu selamat di tangan _Eagle _a.k.a Suho, temannya.

"Na-namanya Kris. Di-dia sempat bersamaku"jawab Tao, membuat Hyoyeon memekik nyaring.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja!?"pekiknya, diangguki Tao dengan kaku.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"tanyanya lagi, membuat Tao mulai berpikir.

"Di-dia sedang bersama temanku, _Eagle_. Dia pasti selamat, soalnya _Eagle_ juga membawa teman manusia lain"jawab Tao, membuat Hyoyeon mengernyit.

"Siapa?"tanyanya, dideliki Tao.

Tak mau mengganggu acara makan Tao, Hyoyeon pun menjauh dan kembali membersihkan senjata-senjatanya. Sesekali ia meringis nyeri, ketika merasakan rasa sakit –akibat terlilit akar yang menyeretnya sebelumnya– di kakinya. Hyoyeon bersumpah, akan membalas setan-setan penghuni hutan itu, karena sudah melukainya.

-XOXO-

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih syok, dengan apa yang mereka lihat. _Hell_, mereka melihat teman satu grup mereka sendiri terbujur kaku dengan menyeramkan, siapa yang tak takut?

"Semoga yang lain baik-baik saja"gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin"ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memotong beberapa rumput yang menghalanginya dengan parang yang ia temukan di tengah jalan, lantas menatap sekeliling. Hanya pohon dan pohon yang mereka lihat.

"Tempat ini benar-benar menyusahkan"gumam Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun –mau tak mau– terkekeh.

"_Hyung_, cobalah kau berteriak memanggil teman-teman lain"bisik Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget.

"_Andwae_! Nanti monster-monster itu tahu dan mengejar kita!"jawab Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah. Setidaknya, ada aku yang akan menolongmu"ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya ragu.

"Kau yakin?"tanyanya, diangguki Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari secuil kebohongan, tapi nihil. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"SIWON _HYUNG_! KRIS! LAY! LUHAN! KAI! KYUNGSOO! SOOYOUNG! TAEYEON! SIAPAPUN, ADAKAH YANG MENDENGARKU!?"teriakan melengking Ryeowook menggema di situ.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menatap sekeliling, namun nihil. Ryeowook kembali menghela nafas berat, lantas menatap Kyuhyun dengan agak kesal.

"_See_? Bahkan tak ada yang menyahut. Aku malah ragu kalau mereka mendengar kita"ucap Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

.

.

.

CRASH!

"ARGH!"pekik Ryeowook, lantas ambruk di tanah.

"_HYUNG_!"pekik Kyuhyun, lantas berjongkok dan mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook.

"Argh, sakit!"pekik Ryeowook, lantas menatap kakinya –disusul Kyuhyun.

Sebuah anak panah tampak menancap kuat pada betis kaki kanannya –bahkan hingga tembus, membuatnya kesakitan setengah mati. Kyuhyun menatap arah tembakan panah itu, lantas terkaget-kaget –begitupun Ryeowook.

Sesosok makhluk menyeramkan tampak menatap mereka, 200 meter dari arah mereka. Seperangkat anak panah tampak ada di tangannya, siap untuk dilontarkan. Sosok itu mendekati mereka dengan terpincang-pincang, membuat derit kayu-kayu yang terinjak menjadi menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun dibuat panik. Dia segera membantu Ryeowook berdiri, tapi apa daya. Ryeowook tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku, Kyu! Pergilah!"titah Ryeowook.

"_Andwae_! Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, _hyung_!"pekik Kyuhyun.

"Dasar keras kepala! Cepat pergi!"pekik Ryeowook, lantas mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan melas, namun dijawab dengan tatapan yakin dari Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berdiri perlahan, lantas menatap _hyung_ tersayangnya itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

Bersamaan itu, ia segera meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan larinya, dan anak panah monster itu mulai dibidik ke arah Ryeowook dan–

CRASH!

TBC or END, yak?

**Yehet~ akhirnya 5th chapter berhasil diupdatee ^o^ yaaahh, minggu ini mungkin cuman bisa satu chapterr, soalnyaa pasokan waifai tidak adaa, tpi klo bisa diupdatee, ntar aku update lagi kok u,u**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


End file.
